


牵手这种事情真的不能有

by knifegirl8



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifegirl8/pseuds/knifegirl8
Summary: 防和谐搬文/防意外存档（2017.7）各章发表日期与随缘一致，个别词句或有做精修，但与原初版本区别不大。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 防和谐搬文/防意外存档（2017.7）  
> 各章发表日期与随缘一致，个别词句或有做精修，但与原初版本区别不大。

***  
哈里露露路边餐厅

  
  
　　“哦，这一对儿啊？他们不会是坏蛋吧？”胖胖的餐厅女服务生看着Kono手机上的照片，说：“一直在生气的小个子和爱傻笑的大个子。两个人看上去感情挺好的，虽然总是在吵架。话说回来，恋人不就是这样，一天到晚吵吵闹闹个没完，哪怕两分钟不拌嘴满腔的爱意简直就没处宣泄……”  
  
　　“你什么时间看见他们的？”Kono打断女服务生的话，“他们在这儿待了多久？”  
  
　　“三点四十。我记得这么清楚是因为这个点可不是饭点，所以他们进来的时候我抬头看了一下时间。”女服务生说，“我敢肯定他们就是专门找个角落吵架来的，他们在这儿拌嘴了足足一个钟头，最后总算和好了！感谢老天爷！虽然两个帅哥都很cute，但再来这么一个钟头我可受不了。而且他们点的东西压根儿就没吃上几口，搞得我们的大厨很受伤。”  
  
　　Kono和Chin对望一眼，Chin追问道：“他俩是四点四十离开这里的？”  
  
　　“错不了，刚好一个钟头。”女服务生回答说，“小两口终于吵完了，小个子虽然看起来还是很生气，我猜他还是原谅了另外一个，因为最后两个人手牵着手出去了。”  
  
　　“……呃，手牵着手？”Kono瞪大了眼睛。  
  
　　女服务生也瞪眼睛：“这有什么不对吗？”  
  
　　“咳咳……没有，没什么不对。”Chin接过话头，“他俩除了一直在吵架之外，没有其他异样的情况吗？”  
  
　　女服务生继续瞪眼睛：“你指什么样的异样情况？”  
  
　　“呃……任何其他让你感到比较奇怪、不大对头的情况。”Chin补充道。  
  
　　“没有！”女服务生干脆的回答。  
  
　　“那他们具体都在吵什么，你有恰好听到吗？”Kono问。  
  
　　女服务生有些生气，回答道：“我可没有偷听客人谈话的习惯！而且两口子吵架不就那些鸡零狗碎的事儿吗？当然，他们旁若无人吵得那么欢，我承认也有零星听到那么几句，都是一些超级无聊的话题！比如‘反正晚上还要睡觉为什么要多此一举叠被子’啦，‘牙膏为什么必须从头挤’啦，‘汽车是文明的产物野兽就不应该碰方向盘’啦，‘女儿被小男生追求算不算大事件’啦，还有“你其实是想要我亲你吧”、‘我才没有’之类的肉麻话。”  
  
　　“……”Kono明显大脑又重启了，Chin继续提问道：“那你有注意到店里店外有没有什么人在刻意逗留，或者是特别关注他俩之类的？比如几乎同时跟他们一起来，前后脚走这样的？”  
  
　　“没有！今天那个点，店里没有别的客人！”女服务生明显担心起来，追问道：“他俩还好吗？没出什么不好的事儿吧？”  
  
　　“我们也想搞清楚这个。”Chin说，“你们这里有监控吗？”  
  
　　“有的。”女服务生说，“你们运气不错，监控前两天刚刚修好，今天倒真用上了。”  
  
　　“太好了，我们需要你们近两天所有的监控录像。”Chin说。他跟女服务生去取来带子，表示感谢，递上自己的名片，“如果你想起任何事，请打这上边的电话。”然后拖走了当机中的Kono。

 

***  
FIVE-O 特遣队总部                               

  
  
　　“至少，他俩有了充分的不在场证据。”Chin看着监控画面，百思不得其解，“问题是看起来他俩没有被限制自由，为什么会在办案的时候突然失联？这压根说不通。”  
  
　　“至少他俩看上去很好。SO，我更在意什么时候发展到牵手这种程度了？这是当真的吗？”Kono说，然后拉近了镜头。画面正进行到两人离开的时候，Steve先站起来，向Danny伸出手。Danny明显很不情愿，但是最终还是响应了，一脸嫌弃地伸出手去，让Steve握住拉了起来。然后两个人很别扭地往外走——应该说，其实只有Danny十分不自然，Steve简直是昂首阔步，一脸得意地牵着Danny的手离开了餐厅。  
  
　　“……确实很奇怪，”Chin评价道，“我想肯定有什么特殊的原因，只不过我们没有发现。”然后发现Kono一脸“你懂”的表情。  
  
　　“那是什么表情？Kono，说真的，你不会真的觉得他俩是丢下查案跑去谈恋爱了吧？”  
  
　　“……好吧”，Kono同意道：“如果光是谈恋爱这种事，我是真没什么可奇怪的，但这个时间确实太离谱了，他俩都不是随便从工作里开溜的类型，更何况这种超级大案。不过目前看起来他们很好，这比我们猜测的各种坏情况好很多。”  
  
　　“我们落后了他们两小时，这是两小时之前的情况……而且牵手这种事情，对Steve来说也许完全无所谓，”Chin翻来覆去看那段监控，一边说，“但是Danny？永远不可能。Danny永远不可能同意跟Steve‘手牵着手’去任何地方。就算他俩在谈恋爱也不可能在‘正常’情况下发生这种事。”  
  
　　“超级奇怪。”Kono赞同道，想起女服务生的描述，又忍不住想笑：“完全没有任何道理，我们一定漏掉了什么。监控拍不到他们出门之后的去向，这之后线索断了。那接下来我们怎么办？”  
  
　　“至少我们已经有足够的证据先洗清他俩在巴士屠警案里的杀人嫌疑。我先跟州长通电话，以及通知警局。Kono，这是陷害，警察这边说不定有内鬼，我们还是得赶在HPD和黑帮之前找到他们。但老实说，我现在一点头绪也没有。”  
  
　　“OK，我先把监控录像再仔细看看，试试能不能发现什么。”Kono说，“Lou在跟另一条线索，Adam也正在跟岛上的其他黑帮谈判，争取先达成个留活口的协议。别担心，我们一定会把他们找回来。”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-11-24 21:15  随缘居）


	2. Chapter 2

***  
威基基假日大酒店顶层蜜月套房

  
  
　　“SO，蜜月套房。”Danny叹气，讽刺地抬起一只手。  
  
　　Steve躺在观景阳台的躺椅上，舒服地翘起脚，耸耸肩，“对啊，蜜月套房。你对蜜月套房有什么不满？”。  
  
　　“我对蜜月套房有什么不满？你问我对蜜月套房有什么不满？你没注意到刚才这一路服务生看我们俩的眼神吗？为什么我们会待在这里？我是因为老坐你开的车终于出事故撞坏了头得了失忆症吗？我们刚刚结婚了吗？Huh？为什么我们不是在追查狙掉一打黑帮份子外加炸掉一车警察的冷血杀手而是甩掉所有后援跑到这儿来像一对愚蠢的不知道自己即将进入悲惨生活的新婚夫妇一样住进这种一个晚上就会花掉我几个月工资的愚蠢的蜜月套房里无所事事地晒太阳？”  
  
　　Steve带着一脸震撼的表情看着他，“……你又开始了，Danny。”  
  
　　“我又开始怎么了？”  
  
　　“像刚才那样，一大堆毫无意义不需要我回答的抱怨。我说，冷静点，Danno。”Steve认真地说：“你真的震到我了，虽然你一直就这么能抱怨，我还是没想到你竟然可以一口气抱怨这么长，都不带喘气的。我说真的，你都不需要喘气的吗？”  
  
　　“Steve！你真的会马上告诉我为什么我们现在会待在这间超级甜的蜜月套房吗？”  
  
　　“当然了！但你为啥总跟蜜月套房过不去呢，Danny？这只是一个房间而已，除了贵一点跟其他任何一个房间没有任何区别。如果你因为跟Rachel失败的婚姻而对蜜月套房有心理阴影才这么介意——”  
  
　　Danny挑眉，“嘿，真的吗？你真的要拿这个来说事吗？”  
  
　　“——你就克服一下。”Steve完全无视Danny警告的眼神，严厉地说，“你是个警察，你的职责需要你待在一间蜜月套房的时候，你就待在蜜月套房里。”  
  
　　“很好，太好了，我只是需要你具体跟我形容一下，我到底在这里履行什么样的职责？”  
  
　　“我们这是在伪装查案，好吗？你可以稍微配合一下吗？这是掩饰身份，OK？”  
  
　　“什么？”Danny抬高了声音。  
  
　　“可以小声一点吗亲爱的？我不指望你能做出专业级的扮演，只要你能做到别把酒店全部十七层的人都吵上来围观我们吵架我就很满意了，你可以为我做到这一点吗？Danno？”  
  
　　“新婚夫妇！”Danny简直七窍生烟。“刚刚在餐厅你怎么说的？刚刚你还跟我说只是临时扮演一下你的男朋友，哄哄对面楼上的狙击手。为什么又变成了什么新婚夫妇？我是你男朋友的时候就有狙击枪指着我的头，现在又是什么东东在瞄准我们？火箭弹吗？”  
  
　　“好啦，我们现在的掩饰身份是一对刚刚完婚，从内陆来夏威夷度假的超有钱的同性爱人，所以我们住进了这间见鬼的蜜月套房。这下你全部都知道了，超级满意了吧！”  
  
　　“……Why？”Danny一脸无语地问。然后突然笑了起来，好半天都停不下来。Steve不由自主咧开嘴，跟着他一起笑了起来。Danny摇摇头，也躺上另一张躺椅，叹气，“‘只是一个房间而已’，Huh？”  
  
　　Steve举手投降，“OK，你猜对了，我是故意的，我要早跟你这么说，你肯定满地打滚不肯跟我上来。蜜月套房恐惧症，是吧，我猜跟你其他各种恐惧症差不多。我就知道你肯定会得这种东西。”  
  
　　“我没有蜜月套房恐惧症，Ok？“Danny伸了个懒腰，让自己躺得更舒服一点，望向酒店外的美景，”太混蛋了，我这辈子都没有想过会跟一个男人一起住蜜月套房。而且正常人为什么会住进这种败家的地方？”Danny顿了一下，猛地坐了起来，“Steve，今天的房钱是你买单吗？你可别又掏遍了全身上下所有的兜，再往我手里塞上八十美元让我看着办。我还有女儿要养活，可没有那么多钱付这种账单。我发誓，你要是敢这么对我——”  
  
　　“——已经付过帐了，Danny，”Steve说，“而且如果你还有什么不自在的话，比如你坚持认为只有新婚夫妇才能待在蜜月套房的话，那我们就结婚好了。你需要我娶你吗？我说真的，如果你需要的话，我现在立刻就娶你，我跪下来向你求婚，然后你说‘yes’，然后你就安静地、专业的、像一个警察那样，跟我在这里待一个晚上好吗Danno？就一个晚上。看在全岛有枪的人都在找我们的份上。”  
  
　　“你真的是个混蛋。”Danny说。  
  
　　“是吗？”Steve不以为然地说。  
  
　　“你会现在就直接告诉我为什么咱俩非得甩掉所有后援跑到这里来扮演同性爱人吗？”Danny问。  
  
　　“如果不是你一再纠结蜜月套房的问题，我一早就告诉你了。”Steve说。  
  
　　“看，混蛋。”Danny说。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-11-24 21:15  随缘居）


	3. Chapter 3

***  
威基基假日大酒店宴会餐厅

  
  
　　Steve和Danny出现在门口的时候，吸引了不少目光，甚至有一些表示赞叹的口哨声。Danny翻着白眼打量了Steve几眼，心下吐槽这个家伙打扮得像个富家公子的时候确实够骚包，Steve则冲着他得意一笑，伸手扯松了一些领带，从服务生手上端过两杯酒，递了一杯给Danny，然后顺手搂上了他的腰。

　　Danny顿了一下，又翻了Steve一眼，配合地往里走，对那些向他俩投来欣赏眼神的男男女女露出“你懂”的笑容。有人笑着嘟哝了一句“霸道的Boyfriend哦”，引起一阵会意的低笑，然后人群撤回了自己的注意力，继续各自交谈起来。

　　“咱俩还是挺般配的嘛，”Steve说，“是吧，亲爱的？”

　　“是啊，”Danny说，“简直天生一对儿。”

　　两人往深处走去，在人群里尽量不引人注意地仔细搜寻，最后Danny先发现目标，“8点钟方向，棕色头发的，皮肤白得像吸血鬼的，是他吗？”Danny问。

　　Steve望过去，确认了，“是他。”两人开始不动声色缓缓往那边移动，快到六七米距离的时候Steve示意停下来，“就到这里，不能再近了。”Steve说，“这个家伙很警惕，我们得引他自己过来。”

　　“哦，是吗？”Danny说，“怎么办到这点呢？”

　　“我正在想。”

　　“噢！正在想……想到了吗？”

　　“马上就想到了。”Steve说，“听我说Danny，你刚好是他喜好的类型，金发碧眼身材娇小，笑容耀眼。之前我跟他炫耀过你的照片，只要让他注意到我们，就会主动上钩的。”

　　Danny深吸了口气，“……所以我是诱饵？Huh？”他火冒三丈地说，“你现在才想起来告诉我这点吗？”

　　“不只是你，我俩都是诱饵，OK？”Steve说，“这个家伙喜欢的就是像我们这样的一对。”

　　“我俩都是诱饵，那后援在哪儿？你甩掉后援是为了好让别人把我们完整吞下肚吗？”

　　“……我们可以互为支援。”

　　“为什么你不能直接冲过去把他扑到在地呢？”

　　“我们要先等鱼咬钩，Danny。”

　　“……你到底有什么毛病啊，这个家伙是我们现在应该要抓的那个吗？你意思是说我们其实是在被全岛有枪的人追捕的时候跑过来办另外一件完全不相干的case吗？你那是什么表情？哦，很好，看来这回我猜对了……你真的、真的太讨厌了，”Danny头痛地说，“Steve，我到底得跟你说多少遍我恨你呢，你什么时候再让我揍一顿好不好？我简直太讨厌你了。”

　　“很好，就是这样，冲着我发脾气什么的。”Steve说，“大声点，Daniel，把你平时跟我炸毛的那种音量发挥出来。”

　　“嘿，Steve。”穿着精致绣花衬衫的棕发男子突然出现在他俩旁边，“这就是你的那位了吧？真人比照片更出色呀。”他笑着向Danny伸出手，却看向Steve，“握个手，不介意吧？”

　　“嘿，Alan，”Steve一脸惊喜地拍拍对方肩膀，然后替两人介绍说，“Alan，这是Danny，我家那口子，你懂的。Danny这是Alan，昨天在海滩上认识的。我跟你说，Alan真的是个很好玩的家伙。”

　　“很高兴认识你，Sunshine。”Alan故意冲着Danny露出戏虐的表情，“我过来的时机不太对，是吗？”

　　Danny伸出手跟他握了握，“很高兴认识你。而且确实是——时机不对，很显然，你也是个讨厌鬼，所以才会让Steve这样的混蛋觉得‘很好玩’吧。”他余怒未息地转向Steve，“话说回来，‘我家那口子’是什么意思？我要是没记错的话，我们好像是结婚了吧，我记得有个词是叫做‘丈夫’没错吧，你打算以后都这样跟别人介绍我吗？”

　　Steve生气地，“那还要怎么介绍呢，‘我家那口子’有什么不对吗？为什么你总是能在这种莫名其妙的事儿上找到我的麻烦？而且对我的新朋友这样粗鲁真的好吗？以前你可不是这个样子的。”

　　“嘿，嘿，停，”Alan大笑着劝解，“说真的，都住口。还记得我跟你说过的大船吗Steve？超级party？真的是超棒的，而且就在今晚，待会儿她就会起航，然后我们可以在海上痛痛快快地玩上个一周，你懂的，超多好玩的项目。”他指指Danny，“既然今天没有人在蜜月套房等你回去了，你还有什么借口呢，嗯？何不咱们一起去找点乐子？开心万岁，对不对？”“现在吗？我们才刚刚到而已，你就邀请我们去参加另外一场吗？你跟这里的主人

　　有仇还是怎么的？”Danny拒绝说，“为什么你不自个儿去呢，Alan？好让我和‘我家那口子’好好吵完这一架。”

　　“Danny，Danny，”Steve立刻露出哀求的表情，双手拉住Danny亲吻他的手，讨好的说：“求你了。我真的好想好想去，我昨天就超级想去的，我还以为错过了呢。陪我一起，好不好？这可是咱们的蜜月旅行，总要多一点节目对不对？求你了。”

　　Danny半张着嘴忘了合拢，他真的是被Steve的举动给雷到了，分明感到自己汗毛都竖了起来。他抽回手，叹了口气。“船在哪？”

　　Steve看向Alan，然后两人一起露出得逞的笑容来。“不算远。”Alan说。

　　“不算远是多远？”Danny咄咄逼人地问。

　　“他平时就这么凶的吗？”Alan看向Steve。Steve先比划了一个用拉链拉上嘴巴的动作，然后合上双手冲着Alan比划了一个“拜托”。

　　“好吧，”Alan说，“就停在塔那边的港口，咱们从这儿出发得要十来分钟。”

　　“……塔？”Danny问。

　　“Aloha Tower，最高的那座，我们一般都把大船停那边……听你口音是个泽西仔哦，第一次来岛上吗？”

　　“蜜月旅行嘛。”Danny说，冲着Steve一笑，“好吧，我们去。但是，如果要在海上待七天的话，是不是应该带上一些行李？”

　　“太好了……都听你的。”Steve一脸开心地说，然后他露出坏笑，低头在Danny脸上亲了一口。

　　Danny不动声色地擦了擦脸。

　　“……cute。”Alan笑了起来，“船上什么都有。老实说，你俩上船就好，什么都不用带。最多1个小时就会开船了，我刚才就正准备走呢。”

　　“我们的房间就在楼上，简单打包耽误不了多少时间。”Danny坚持说。Alan看看他，又看向Steve，然后冲着Steve眨眨眼，“你家泽西boy有没有可能会把你哄回房间，然后拷在床上再也不放你出来的呢，Steve？”

　　“会吗？”Steve立刻问。

　　Danny耸耸肩，“真不能排除这个可能。”然后三人一起笑起来。“亲爱的，”Steve说，“为什么你不就留这里跟Alan随便聊聊天呢，然后我一个人上去收拾就好，很快的，5分钟就下来，你看怎么样？”“我觉得这是个好主

　　意。”Alan赞同的说。

　　“好吧，好吧。”Danny举手表示投降，“别忘了带上咱们备用的家伙Babe，我们等你下来。”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-11-25 19:01  随缘居）


	4. Chapter 4

***  
卡帕拉马港，水陆联运码头

  
  
　　“呃，我得说，这里可不像是有钱人的漂亮游轮通常会停靠的码头哦。”从车上下来，Danny看着破破烂烂废弃的货运码头，回头对Steve说。

　　Alan在一旁笑嘻嘻地耸耸肩，“噢，刚刚收到短信，说是船已经提前开了，所以我们从这里上快艇，追上去就好。”

　　码头上果然系着一艘快艇，Alan带头跳上去，向两人招招手。Steve和Danny对望一眼，也老老实实往快艇上走。

　　“SO，这两位拿着MPT9的壮汉，是护送我们去party的保镖喽。”Danny说。

　　“Danny，我跟你说过多少次了？说反话很不礼貌。”Steve说。

　　“我有在说反话吗？我只是在陈述事实不是吗？”

　　“亲爱的，你脸上的讽刺浓得都快掉下来了。”Steve说，“你能暂时保持安静，免得咱俩被射杀吗？”

　　“所以如果咱俩被杀掉的话就是我的错喽。”Danny说。

　　“呵呵，Williams警探真的是很有活力啊。放心吧，McGarrett少校，”Alan大度地说，“像他这样漂亮的小东西，我是不会随便杀掉那么浪费的。”

　　Steve瞪着他，没有答话。Danny难以置信地：“他刚才说什么？他刚才叫我什么？”

　　“漂亮的小东西。好了Danny，别吵。”Steve说，“照他们说的做。”

　　“简直太恶心了！”Danny嫌恶的说。

　　快艇在夜色笼罩的浓黑海面上飞驰，很快，一艘巨大的远洋邮轮灯火黯淡，沉默地出现在前方。

　　“太棒了。”Danny说，然后头上挨了一枪托。

　　“闭嘴！”端着冲锋枪的大汉警告说。

　　两人被粗鲁地押上邮轮，带到一间货舱，并排绑在两张椅子上。“先休息一下，我得先去招待一下其他客人，一会儿就回来。”Alan说，“欢迎两位光临我的船，呵呵，希望你们感觉愉快。”

　　两个提着冲锋枪的大汉再次检查两人是否绑结实了，然后一脸淡漠的离开了。

　　舱门重重地关上，Danny紧闭着嘴，扭头观察着四周。Steve反复看他，欲言又止。

　　“Okey！说出来吧！”Danny说。

　　“你还好吗？你在流血。”Steve问。

　　“我还好吗……哈……”Danny忍无可忍地，“这简直太荒谬了，天啊……我很好，简直不能再好了。一夜之间我们有十几个黑帮份子被连环谋杀，而且我们两个的指纹布满了所有的案发现场，然后我们干了什么呢？嗯？Puff——我们就这样——跑掉了。再然后呢，一辆装满了警察的巴士被人给炸翻天了，而我们这两个本该阻止这种事发生的特遣警察在干什么呢？哇哦，我们甩开所有人闪电结婚了！我们住进豪华酒店，最后再在深更半夜跑到一艘巨轮上观光。再没有比这更浪漫刺激的私奔了对不对？”

　　“很抱歉啦，Danny，真心的。”Steve说。

　　“你很抱歉？噢，你是说‘真的抱歉’的那种抱歉吗Steve？”Danny说，“那你会因为真的抱歉就真的告诉我，这到底是他妈怎么一回事吗？”

　　Steve紧紧闭上嘴。

　　“……噢别，你又要这样对我了吗？Steve？”Danny抓狂地，“我们是拍档，我们都结婚了，我都同意跟你一路私奔了，就算这样你还是要摆出这张‘不能说’的机密脸来对我吗Steve？”

　　Steve忍不住弯起嘴角。Danny看了他一眼，绝望地说，“真的恨死你了。”

　　Steve开始打量四周，然后试着用手在背后解绳子。“绳结打得很专业，绳子也很结实，没工具看来弄不开。”Steve说。

　　“……等等，这里有什么真的是不太对头。”Danny说。他满头鲜血，伤口看上去有点吓人，至少得缝好几针。“我是因为脑袋被打坏了所以才会这么想吗？”他看向Steve，“我是脑袋被人打坏了吗？为什么我会有这种非常坏的感觉呢。Huh？为什么我们现在会在这儿？Steve？为什么我觉得你这一整天都很不对劲？”

　　“什么？”Steve心不在焉地回答，继续跟绑得死紧的绳子奋战。

　　“我刚接到消息要去总部的时候，你已经等在我门外了。”Danny盯着Steve看，“嘿，看着我，Steve。你为什么会那么快出现在我家门口？”

　　Steve没有回答，沉默以对。“还有在餐厅的时候！”Danny看上去想把头往墙上撞，但是他被捆得很死，完全动不了。“你说外边一公里远的地方有一把来复枪正指着我的头，所以我必须得假扮一下你的男朋友？这种蠢事完全没有任何道理，对不对？你是我搭档，还是我上司，你让我照做，我就照做了。你就完全没有义务跟我解释一下吗？”

　　Steve发出一声意义不明的嘟哝声，继续跟绳子较劲。“拜托！先别管那个愚蠢的绳子了……看着我！”Danny完全地炸毛了，“刚才我们从晚会离开的时候，你完全有机会通知Chin，通知HPD，通知任何人来帮我们抓这个不知道怎么惹到你的不知道谁！你有这么做吗？看着我Steve！从昨天晚上到现在你到底都在做些什么？Huh？那个色情基佬在我们出发前几分钟还看上去完全不知道我们是谁，为什么在接了一个电话之后就翻脸了？Huh？”

　　“Okay，我不管了，我现在就要告诉他，你听见了吗？”Steve说，“就是现在，我才不管你怎么想，我不能再把他蒙在鼓里了OK？这对营救任务没有任何好处！我们已经上船了，而且我需要人手。”他继续反手扯着绳子，看上去已经弄得很松了。他努力用手指去够绳子上的某一段，终于钩住了，然后用力地一拉，继续说道：“听我说，如果你想要这事儿有个好结果，从现在起，就换成我说了算。”

　　Danny张大了嘴，目瞪口呆地看着他，“嘿，嘿，看这边，抱歉打扰一下，我可以问一下你这是在跟谁讲话吗？Steve？”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-11-26 16:23  随缘居）


	5. Chapter 5

***  
火奴鲁鲁警察局  
  
　　“我知道你们有该死的豁免权，但是像这样涉及到你们自身的重案到底还要出多少起？嗯？”特警队长愤怒地说，“十四个警察死了，我们自己人，十四个家庭就这样破碎了。而我们有整整一打被爆头的还没有被定罪的罪犯——现在全岛的黑帮都在准备跟我们开战，像这样的事情还会发生多少？该死的McGarrett到底在哪儿？他必须站出来为此负责。”

　　“这些警察的死跟Steve无关。我们取回的监控录像充分证明了那辆车出事的时候他和Danny都不在场。”前队长Lou冷静地说。“至于为什么他俩的指纹会布满那辆巴士和其他每一个凶案现场，很显然，这是恶意陷害。”他举起手阻止自己的接任的反驳意图，“嘿，老兄，我们是自己人，好吗？我们都合作过多少次了？尤其是当前这种情况下，咱们得同心协力。我是过来提供帮助的，OK？”

　　“那么，你这边有什么新进展？”特警队长勉强控制住怒气，说：“而且那些黑帮份子的死他俩仍然脱不掉嫌疑，有七个人的死亡时间是从昨天半夜1点到4点，另外5个则分布在今天上午，有目击者证明McGarrett曾经出现在案发现场，而射杀他们的子弹都来自McGarrett从射击场带走的训练步枪。”

　　“得了吧，那确实是Steve的步枪，但是我们并不知道那是不是Steve从射击场带走的。”Lou说，“也许是别的什么人拿走了他的步枪。我们找到这个人，就找到了我们的杀手。”

　　“随便你说吧。”特警队长说，“我只怀疑这个人是不是真的存在。”

　　这时候Kono的电话打过来，“Lou，我在餐厅监控录像上发现窗外远处建筑上有可疑闪光，调精画面之后虽然图像还是不大清楚，但是如果我没有猜错的话，那是狙击枪的镜头反光。”她顿了顿，说，“我们有了个狙击手。”

　　“收到，干得不错。”Lou说，他挂掉电话，转头看向特警队长：“看，确实是有这么个人存在。”

***

夏威夷专属经济区，距公海30海里处

  
  
　　Alan看着空空如也的货舱和散落地上的绳索，咬牙切齿，冲着留在门口的守卫大吼道：“他们是他妈怎么跑掉的？你是死人吗？”

　　守卫瞪大眼睛，惶然张望舱室四处，一脸茫然。Alan抓狂地掏出手枪，冲着那个守卫扣动了扳机。“马上找！”他看都不看倒在地上的尸体，厉声说，“他们肯定还在船上，给我一层一层地搜！该死的！我要活的！”

 

　　巨轮第二层一处转角，Steve干净利落地一手刀切翻一个全副武装的黑衣大汉，扭断了他的脖子，轻手轻脚地将尸体拖到角落，把冲锋枪解下来递给Danny，接着开始翻找其他武器和无线电。Danny接过来检查了一下弹夹，端枪掩护。然后他们同时听到一声隐约的枪声。

　　两人对望一眼，“他们已经发现了。”Danny说，“你确定救援目标是在这艘船上？”

　　“我不确定。”Steve说，“根据Ryan的情报判断，应该有两艘船，不是这艘，就是另外一艘。”

　　Danny挑眉，扁扁嘴，没有接话。

　　“What？”Steve问。

　　“……所以我们的枪手朋友是赶去另外一艘全是富豪和美女的豪华邮轮喽？”Danny问。

　　“另外一艘船是狩猎场，”Steve别好对讲机，端起枪继续往底层搜寻，一边解释说：“那是买家猎选新货的地方，而这是一艘‘窝船’。Ryan的弟弟已经被抓走超过3个月了，SO，在这艘船上的可能性更大一点。”

　　“唔，所以那位‘救弟急先锋’在发现这一点的时候故意向Alan暴露了我们的身份——”Danny说，“好让我们被带上这艘船？是吧？他有没有想过别人还有直接毙掉我们俩的这条选项？”

　　“Danny，我们已经在这艘船上了。而且我们还没有死。”

　　“哦，是吗？谢天谢地！”Danny撇撇嘴，耸肩，“我只是很怀疑这种状况还能保持多久。为什么我们被人卖了还要帮他数钱？而且这儿还个问题，如果Ryan的弟弟也不在这艘船上，那又要怎么办？”

　　“这真是个问题。”Steve承认说，“但是现在我们没有别的选择。”

　　“什么？什么叫没有别的选择？”Danny说，“我们好像是可以立刻下船，然后寻求支援的吧。”

　　Steve看了眼Danny，没有答话。这回轮到Danny抓狂了，“What！”

　　Steve又看了他一眼，“Danny，你是打算从这里游回去吗？”

　　“……噢，闭嘴Steve！”

　　Steve忍不住露出笑容，“上一次咱俩从海里游回去的印象可不怎么好。”

 

　　两人搜完了第二层和第一层，期间遭遇并干翻了六个人，但是整艘船都已经惊动起来了，至少有超过五十个全副武装的守卫正在逐层逐寸地搜索他们。面前通往底舱的路也已经被八个大汉封死了。“肯定在下边。”Steve靠着楼梯内侧舱壁观察斜下方，说，“这种船上层的布局不适合用做关押。”

　　“Ryan怎么知道他弟弟仍然还被留在船上，而不是已经被卖掉了？”Danny看着远处甲板上端着重武器的森严守卫直皱眉。

　　“他在网上搜到了他弟弟的色情影片。”Steve答道，“他没有被卖掉，而是被留下来成了这些人渣的摇钱树。”他转头看向Danny，Danny眼里正闪过愤怒，还有一些难过和不忍。

　　“那个男孩只是个刚上大二的学生。他哥哥走上了邪道，但他自己靠奖学金上了大学——就算他不在这艘船上，这里一定还有别的受害者。我们必须把他们救出来。”Steve认真地，“Danny，如果我们没有赶上这艘船，今天晚上她进入公海之后，我们就永远都找不回他们了。”

　　“好吧，”Danny继续抱怨，“但是我必须得说，为什么非要弄成这种状况呢？明明我们可以有更充足的准备和人手。现在这就是一个自杀任务。”

　　Steve耸耸肩，“没办法，作为一个职业杀手，Ryan对我们警察有一点信任问题。”

　　“好吧好吧。”Danny听着越来越近的脚步声，四下张望了一下说，“嘿，Babe，这艘船就没有什么管道之类的东东可以走吗？”

　　“你的幽闭恐惧症没有问题了吗？”Steve说。

　　“呃，在这么多重火力的威胁面前，也许我可以，你懂的，”Danny撇撇嘴，“克服一下？”

　　“我真的是对你刮目相看啊，Danno。”Steve挑眉说，“走吧，这边。”

 

***

TBC

 （发表于 2014-11-27 22:26 随缘居）


	6. Chapter 6

***  
瓦胡岛

 

　　确认了枪手的存在，50特遣队的其他队员紧紧咬住这条线展开追查。Lou和Kono估算出各个凶案现场附近所有可能的狙击点，在HPD的协助下重新勘察现场，搜集证据和寻找目击者。Chin联络上Joe White前往军方射击场，再次追查那支Steve名下的训练用狙击步枪的存取情况。很快他们就发现了新的线索，大量证据显示，有一名30多岁的白人男子持疑似装有该枪的物件，在案发时间出现在多处凶杀现场附近的狙击点。

　　“身份确认了。”Kono把从一栋大楼的治安摄像头中截取的疑犯图像，放到面部识别数据库中搜索，一份匹配记录从大屏幕上跳出来，“Ryan Craig，一级逃犯，他在国际刑警组织的通缉名单里。”Kono说，“这家伙是个职业杀手，绰号奥卡姆，近两年在这一行崛起的猛人。根据记录他至少跟五十多起跨国谋杀案有关，曾在法国被捕，但被关押不到一周即逃脱。三天前化名Milo Masson通过火奴鲁鲁国际机场入境。”

　　“入境后还有其他线索吗？”Chin在电话中问道。

　　“没有酒店预定登记，没有租车公司记录，没有信用卡消费记录……”Kono在操作面板上一阵忙碌，“这家伙非常谨慎，除了在狙击点附近的活动，入境后没有留下任何便于追踪的痕迹。”

　　“OK，通知HPD发布全境通告，让他的照片出现在所有地方。”Chin说。

 

***  
夏威夷专属经济区，距公海25海里处

　　

　　Steve和Danny顺着通风管道下到巨轮底舱，有刑虐的声响隐隐传来。两人顿了顿，Steve向身后的Danny比划了个潜行和方位的手势，Danny拍拍他的后背表示收到。两人贴着管壁尽可能轻地向前挪动，小心翼翼通过一处出风口向外观察，然后同时被看到的景象惊呆了。

　　“天。”Danny无声地说，闭了闭眼。Steve愤怒地抿着唇，示意Danny换成战术位置之后，掏出一把小刀轻轻起出通风口档板的螺丝。

　　“嘿！”Danny死死拉住就要往外跳的Steve，“嘿！等等！如果惊动更多守卫我们要怎么把他们带回去？这里至少还有上百个受害者！”

　　“我们不能就缩在这里看着！”Steve褐蓝双眼里燃着火，低吼，“我们是为什么下来的？！”

　　“别忘了船上还有好几十个追在我们屁股后边的持械罪犯！Steve！我们不能没有任何计划就这么冲上去！”

　　“确认受害者位置，上去开干！”Steve愤怒地说，“你还有什么别的计划？”

　　在Danny开口回答之前，一声长长的凄厉惨叫伴随着笑声传来，同时有一个男人用俄语大声叫骂着。Steve一脚踢开档板，冲了出去。“天杀的！”Danny两手端稳枪口，跟着跳了出去。

　　猛然回头的三名施虐者没有任何抵抗就被Steve直接击毙——他们都赤身裸体，倒地的时候手上还握着刑具。原本半躺在一张巨大沙发上旁观的两个武装守卫震惊地跳起来，在抬起枪口之前被Danny稳稳两枪爆头。Steve看了他一眼，“Nice shot。”

　　“别。”Danny说，他竖起一根手指，拒绝谈话，然后紧紧闭上嘴，面无表情避开Steve的目光，端着枪打量这间被布置成调教室的巨大房间。

　　这间舱室超过两百平，上百个金属笼子分两层堆在这里，每一个笼子里边都锁着一个正瞪着惊恐的眼睛呆呆望着他俩的赤裸男女。房间正中的刑台上挂着一个仍然在挣扎哀嚎的赤裸青年，两台立架式摄影机和一台掉在地板上的手提摄影机仍然在默默运转。

　　Steve端着枪四下扫视了一遍，确定周围暂时没有威胁。然后他斜挎好枪，快步走过去取下青年男子身上乱七八糟的刑具。Danny也把枪背到了背上，沉默地上前帮着将青年男子解下来，让他平躺在地板上。Steve瞄了一眼奄奄一息的受害者身上那些恐怖的创伤，摇摇头，“没救了。”

　　Danny半跪下来，扶起青年的头，让他靠在自己身上。“嘿，嘿，你叫什么名字？”Danny拍着他的脸，说，“嘿，看着我，告诉我你的名字？你叫什么名字？”

　　“M……Michael……”青年抽搐着，努力望向他。

　　“OK，Michael，坚持住，坚持住，你是哪儿人？Michael？你是哪儿人？”

　　“……Boston……Michael Oldfield……”Michael灰绿色的双眼渐渐失去神采，一只手却紧紧拽住Danny的衣角，“Mom……”眼泪从他睁大的眼眶里滚落，“……求求你……求求你别告诉她……”

　　“OKey，OKey，我们不会告诉她。”Danny用手捧着他的脸，“……嘿，Mikey？我们不会告诉她。”

　　Steve看着Michael变得空洞的双眼，低声说，“Danny，他死了。”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-11-29 05:39  随缘居）


	7. Chapter 7

***  
瓦胡岛以南50海里处，埃利公主号

 

  
　　“我们是US海岸巡逻队，立即停船接受检查！”海岸巡逻队的直升机和巡逻艇在海上拦截住了这艘灯火辉煌的豪华邮轮，five-0特遣队员们和二十多名巡逻队员当先从直升机降到顶层甲板上，冲进了正在船上举行盛大Patty的人群中。

　　大部分还没有从狂欢中回过神来的男男女女只是尖叫着四散乱跑，或者惊慌地抱头趴下，邮轮上的船员和一些看上去像是私人保镖的西装男子，却突然端出了重武器，向着巡逻队射击。

　　“开火！开火！”巡逻小队指挥官James Hill下令说，然后冲着Chin大吼：“为什么会有这么多火力？Kelly警督？我们被告知只是前来协助抓捕一名罪犯！”

　　“我们也不知情。”Chin击毙一个正在向他射击的船员，答道，“看来我们意外上了一艘贼船，James上尉。”

　　反应过来的巡逻队火力逐渐压制住了对方，然而这时埃利公主号上的船员却突然开始向着那些参加Patty的人群射击，惊恐的惨叫声立刻响成一片。有人躲在人群中高声喊话说：“停火！停火！否则杀光他们！”

　　但是局势立刻再次出现了新变化——在海岸巡逻队和five-0特遣队员对此做出反应之前，大声喊话的疑似头目被不知道从哪来的子弹直接爆头。

　　局面更加混乱了。“持续开火！”James上尉向巡逻队员下令说，然后冲着敌方喊话道，“船上人员听着，立刻放下武器投降！立刻放下武器投降！”

　　对方失去头领后混乱了一阵，然后迫于火力压力纷纷放弃扫射人群，继续向巡逻队员还击。接着又是一发明显的冷枪从并没有巡逻队员的方位射出，干翻了一个疑似接过现场指挥的武装份子。

　　“Kelly警督！”James上尉对不断冒出的意外状况大为光火，“如果这艘船上有我们自己人，你需要提前让我知道！否则无法避免出现误伤的情况！”

　　“我们没有事先安排自己人，James上尉。”Chin说，“但是不排除McGarrett少校和Williams警司在这艘船上的可能。”

　　James上尉生气地在无线电中提示巡逻队员注意这一新情况。此时双方的交火已经渐渐停下来了——随着巡逻艇上更多巡逻队员上船支援，公主号上的武装人员大部分已经被击毙，桥楼也已经被控制，船上各层的武装份子当中都开始出现弃械投降的人。五分钟后巡逻队完全控制了局面。

　　five-0特遣队员们已经散开，各带着一只小分队开始在船上逐层搜寻Ryan Craig和自家两位长官的身影。十多分钟后Chin再次接到了在顶层指挥行动的James上尉的通信，“Kelly警督，有一个自称Ryan Craig的男子向我的一个巡逻队员自首了。完毕。”

　　Chin一怔，回话说，“我立刻到。完毕。”

　　Chin回到顶层甲板，Ryan Craig双手抱头跪在不远处，已经被巡逻队员带上了手铐。“Five-O，”Chin在无线电上说，“Ryan Craig已确认被捕，Steve和Danny有消息吗？完毕。”

　　“暂无发现。搜索完第十至八层，正在进入第七层。完毕。”Kono在无线电上回答。

　　“没有。搜索完底舱至第二层，正在进入第三层，完毕。”Lou回答说。

　　Chin大步向Ryan Craig走去，两手抓住他衣领把他提了起来，“他们在哪儿？”

　　“他们麻烦大了。”穿着昂贵西服，看上去十足是个英俊富豪的杀手盯着Chin喷火的双眼，认真地说：“给我豁免权，我就告诉你他们在哪儿。”

　　Chin松开手，狠狠一拳揍在Ryan Craig脸上，“你会开口的！”他说。Ryan Craig侧倒在甲板上，吐掉口中的鲜血，呵呵笑了起来，“顺便澄清一下，”他说，“那一车条子不是我杀的。”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-11-30 20:18  随缘居）


	8. Chapter 8

***  
夏威夷专属经济区，距公海20海里处

 

　　“见过他吗？嘿，看这里，你见过他吗？”Steve拿着一张Colin Craig的照片，挨个询问底舱中被关押的其他受害人。但这些被关在笼中的赤裸男女明显受到了巨大惊吓，而且看上去都被下了药，神志有些不清，多数都只是恍恍惚惚惊恐地瞪着他，还有一些则紧紧蜷缩在笼子里，连看都不肯看向他。

　　“这行不通。”Danny说。

　　“又打算跟我说话了？”Steve看着他一笑。

　　Danny叹口气，摊摊手，问，“下一个计划？”

　　“试试偷几艘快艇？”Steve说。

　　Danny无语地看着他，一手叉着腰，一手指着笼子里的人，“他们来开？”

　　“……好吧，”Steve想了想说，“呃，这种远洋巨轮配置的快艇，也许我们可以找到一艘吨位大一点的？”

　　“……”Danny看上去还想反驳什么，但最后只是摸了摸额头，点头说，“Ok。”

　　“OK？”Steve说，“你对这个计划没有意见？”

　　“完全没有。”Danny说。

　　Steve撇撇嘴，耸肩说：“那……OK。”他把冲锋枪从肩上取下来，提在手中，抬头看向舱门处。舱门旁边有一个电子锁。他走到一个守卫尸体旁蹲下，摸了摸搜出一张门禁卡，起身示意Danny跟上，然后走向舱门，到达舱门后侧贴着舱壁，竖起三根手指。Danny抬起枪口瞄向舱门，三秒后Steve用门禁卡划开电子锁，卡嗒一声，门上的绿灯亮了。

　　两人静立了一秒，Steve小心推开一条缝，然后他立刻迅速把门用力拉回，“砰”地一声关上了，一梭子弹“当当”地撞上了金属门。“退回去！退回去！”Steve大喊，“找掩护！”他抬起枪扣动扳机，三连发打坏了电子锁。

　　两人迅速退向舱室深处，这时一阵似有若无的动静从角落里打开的通风口传来，两人对望一眼，Steve掏出一颗手雷从通风口扔了进去，Danny则沿着管道路线一路扫射。爆炸声响过之后，通风管道的动静停了下来，但紧接着，电锯拆门的声音从舱门处急促地传来。

　　“现在怎么办？”Danny把枪口又对准了舱门，问。

　　Steve四下看看，没有答话，而是用力把一个半人高的大箱子努力推向一个角落。“过来搭把手，Danny。”他说道。

　　Danny收起枪过来，帮着他一起把箱子推到角落，“也不是很重啊，”Danny说，“你的野兽之力哪儿去了？”

　　Steve看了他一眼，仍然没有答话，两手一撑轻松跳上了箱子，站起来踮着脚，用手去敲舱顶。然后他满意地摸出小刀，顺着一处缝隙撬开了一块金属板，露出一个深恫恫的入口。“快上来。”Steve说。

　　Danny背好枪，撑着箱子边缘跳了上来，Steve半跪着两手交握做了个人梯动作，示意Danny踩上他的手，“小心点。”Steve说，然后往上托起。

　　“OK……OK，我上来了，”Danny撑住入口边缘，爬了上去。整个人进去通道之后，Danny调整了一下位置趴在入口处，向Steve伸出手接应。

　　Steve没有动，只是仰着头看着他。

　　Danny愣了一下，然后感到自己全身的血液都冲向了大脑。“不！”他说，嗓子却几乎失声，“Steve！”他继续伸着手，愤怒地：“上来！”

　　“听我说，Danny，这条通道不能被发现。”Steve说，他望着Danny在愤怒刺激下变得深绿的双眼，快速说：“如果我没猜错的话，它能去到这条船的任何地方——我必须把它给封起来。”

　　“不行！你给我上来！”Danny厉声说。

　　“Danny，”Steve看着他，取下左手的假婚戒，又从一边耳朵里取出一只隐形耳机。“这是间谍卫星连线的定点通讯器。带上，联络Ryan告诉他我同意完全豁免权的条件。让他联系……”

　　“没门！”Danny探出身子试图去够Steve的手，“你想都不要想！你上来！”

　　但是Steve只是撕下一小截衣服布料把这两样东西包起来，扔进了入口。Danny绝望地：“你休想我同意！Steve！你要是敢这么做，我发誓……”

　　Steve看了眼已经被切开了近一半的舱门，“这是命令，Danny。你必须联络上我们的人，然后坚持等待后援。”他拿起金属板试图重新封上入口，Danny死死用手顶住。“别逼我向你开枪，Danny，这是命令，没时间了。”

　　“不！”Danny用力推着金属板，试图从上边下来。

　　“Danny，Danny，听我说，”Steve急切地，“求你了，你快走，我们不能再同时被抓。”

　　“不！你他妈让我下来！”

　　“求你了，Danny，退回去。躲过这阵子来救我，好不好？”Steve哄他，“求你了，我等你来救我好不好？”

　　舱门已经被解到一半了。“没时间了，快松手！”Steve说，“Danny，来救我，好不好？”

　　Danny哽住了，他看着Steve焦急睁大的双眼，僵硬地松开了手，麻木地向通道内退缩回去。金属板迅速被封上，黑暗在瞬间降临，Danny在黑暗中颤抖着，愤怒着，无声地喘息着，浑身冰冷。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-11-30 20:18  随缘居）


	9. Chapter 9

***  
five-0特遣队总部

 

　　Chin推开审讯室，把厚厚一叠文件摔在桌上，“你的豁免权。”他说，“这上边说如果你能够证明在你的杀手生涯里确实从未沾过执法人员的血，并且保证在今后洗心革面重新做人，以及持续向国际刑警和美国政府提供有效信息，就能免罪。你将不会被起诉和作为重刑犯关押，但你将佩戴脚环并处于国际刑警和美国联邦法警的监视下，且未经同意不得离境。州长已经签字了，如果你没有异议，就在这份文件上签字。”

　　被铐在椅子上的Ryan Craig看着那叠资料笑了起来：“‘如果我能证明’？”

　　Chin眯起眼睛，警告地看着他，“Ryan，如果你真有你自以为的那么聪明的话，就老老实实签了这份文件。不可能有比这更好的条件了。”

　　“别紧张，OK？”Ryan说，“我就是说说而已。话说回来，你们有我曾经杀害任何执法人员的证据吗？”

　　“……”Chin深吸一口气，说，“这份文件的有效签署期只有1个小时。如果你不立刻签字，协议就失效了。”

　　“Kelly警探，刚才我在船上可是有偷偷救过你的命哦。”Ryan说。“你其实可以对我温和一点。”

　　“是吗？那可真是谢谢你了。”Chin面无表情地说，拿起文件向外走。

　　“喂喂，等等——你们five-0真的是从上到下都缺少一点风度啊。”Ryan说，“我是自首的好不好？而且其实我跟你们一样，一直有在打击罪犯的哦。”

　　Chin停下步子，回头瞪了他一会儿，说：“你把收钱杀害别人叫做打击罪犯？”

　　Ryan耸耸肩，无所谓地：“随便你说啦，我确实杀的都是罪犯啊。我说Kelly警探，你这么拷着我，我怎么签字？”

　　Chin再次把文件摔在桌子上，然后走过去给他打开手铐，再重新从前边拷上。

　　站在审讯室外监视着里边情况的Kono和lou看着痛快签字的Ryan，互相对望一眼，“这么配合，会不会有诈？”Kono说。

　　“他确实是主动自首的，而且我们刚到甲板上的时候，确实是有放倒那些武装份子的头领。老实说，这可帮了我们大忙。”Lou抱着手臂，说，“也许除了豁免权之外，我们还有什么是他想要的。”

　　Chin拿着签过字的文件，打开门递给Kono，然后回到房间里，拉开椅子坐了下来。“现在，说吧。”Chin问，“他俩在哪儿？”

　　Ryan看了他一会儿，耸耸肩，说：“就在这儿。”

　　“你在耍我们吗？”Chin皱紧眉头，变了脸色。“文件还没有送出去，我们可以立刻撕毁的。”

　　“我是说真的。”Ryan微微一笑。他从衬衣领上扯下一颗纽扣，然后又从耳朵里掏出一枚耳塞。

　　审讯室外的Kono眼睛亮了，推开门进去，“卫星连线的定点通讯器？”

　　“有见识。”Ryan赞赏地说。Kono白了他一眼，上前拿起纽扣和耳塞，偏了偏头示意Chin。两人从里边出来，锁上门，Kono叫上lou一起往大厅走，边走边解释道：“如果这真是那种传说中的超级间谍通讯工具，而另一边是Steve和Danny的话，我们可以直接定位和联系上他们。”

　　三人大步来到操作台前，Kono把两样东西都放了上去，电脑立刻识别出信息来，并且开始刷出一串串复杂的数据。Kono把画面甩上大屏幕，又飞快的按了几下，一张带着经纬的局部地图代替了数据，并且有两个红点出现在地图上，其中一个就是总部这里的坐标。

　　“在那儿，”Kono指着地图上的另一个红点，Chin和Lou脸色都严峻起来。“我立刻联系海岸巡逻队？”Lou说。

　　“来不及，”Chin说，“他们快到公海了。如果这是一艘船，已经离岸太远。这样的航行速度应该是远洋邮轮，我们就算立刻联系海岸巡逻队也赶不上。”他停了停，说：“那个位置附近如果恰好有军方的舰艇倒是有可能拦截，但也未必能如愿——我们必须让这艘船停下来。Kono，这应该能直接通话的吧。”

　　“这就是设计来一对一通话的，但是需要对方也开启应答。”Kono在面板上点了几下，纽扣上一个极小的光点闪烁了起来。

　　“我们这边已经连线。”Kono说，然后开始呼叫：“这里是five-0特遣队，有人听到吗？”

　　一片寂静。

　　Kono继续呼叫道：“这里是five-0特遣队，有人听到吗？”

　　仍然一片寂静。三人都有些紧张地互看了一眼，Kono不肯放弃地又呼叫了一遍：“这里是five-0特遣队，有人听到吗？”

　　“收到，这里是Danny。”

　　一阵松口气的叹息声响起，喜悦的笑容爬上了大厅中five-0队员的脸。

　　“天啊！Danny！你们怎么会跑了那么远？”Kono声音都有些颤抖，Chin笑着揽了揽她的肩头表示安慰。

　　“呃，”Danny说：“说来话长。”

　　“你们还好吗？Steve在你身边？”Chin问。

　　“……”那边静了一下，“没有，他不在。”Danny说。大厅中的三人对望了一眼，他们终于发现了Danny声音里有一种异样的冷静。

　　“Chin，你们拿着这通讯器，是已经逮捕了Ryan Craig吗？”Danny问。

　　“是的。他现在暂时被关押在审讯室，不过州长已经签署了他的豁免权……根据线索分析，巴士案应该不是他干的。”

　　“我不关心这些。替我告诉他好好待在那儿，别乱跑。”

　　“……啥？”Chin有些奇怪地：“为什么？”

　　“因为等我们回来，我要找到他，然后杀了他。”

　　“呃……听我说Danny，”Chin决定先放弃提问，“你们得想办法让这艘船停下来。你们已经离岸太远了，我们很难追上来。”

　　“没问题。”Danny说，“她已经停下来了。”

　　Chin皱起眉头，看向大屏幕。Lou抬抬下巴，示意屏幕右下角的几行数据，“是停下来了。刚刚还是35节的航速，现在已经降到了5节不到。”

　　“太好了。”Chin顾不上惊讶，说：“我们立刻赶过来。船上有武装吗？”

　　“……”那边又沉默了一下，然后他们听到Danny平静地说：“Um……有，很多。不过我想等你们赶到的时候，就已经没有了。”　

　　“……Danny，”Kono脸上的笑容消失了，“你还好吗？”

　　“我很好。”Danny说：“别担心，Kono。你们通知海岸巡逻队尽快赶上来吧。这是俄罗斯极端地下色情组织的黑船，里边有上百被绑架和拐卖的受害者，过来的时候带上医疗援助。我得走了，Danny out。”然后他退出应答，掐断了通信。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-12-1 05:21  随缘居）


	10. Chapter 10

***  
夏威夷专属经济区，距公海18海里处

 

　　Steve被两个黑衣大汉反拧着手臂，带进来按着跪在地上。

　　Alan冲着他笑笑，对着他身后两个手下抬抬下巴。其中一个松手退开，从腰间抽出一根自制硬胶警棍。另一个则拿出手铐把Steve的手从背后铐上，一只手抓着手铐往上提。

　　Steve不由自主身体前俯，然后他听到“呼”地一声风响，后腰上结结实实被抽了一警棍。Steve猝不及防闷哼了一声，整个身体被这一下抽得一颤，瘫软下来趴在地板上，仍然被倒提着的手臂传来一声可疑的轻响。

　　Alan走上来，用脚踩了踩被抽击的部位，一把抓住Steve的头发，扯着他仰起头来。“我的错。”Alan说，“你们刚上船我就离开，真的是招待不周。”

　　Steve紧紧闭着嘴，看着他没有搭腔。“OK……”Alan拍拍他的脸，松开他的头发，然后轮圆手给了Steve重重一耳光。

　　Steve被这一巴掌扇得侧倒在地。倒提着他手臂的黑衣大汉抬抬手，把他重新拉正。

　　Alan揉了揉有些发疼的手，“你这是在故意不理我吗？噢，是了，我听说海豹队员都是很有刑讯经验的，比如知道什么时候应该刺激对方拖延时间啦，什么时候应该顺从对方保持体力啦——”他一边说，一边朝着Steve腹部重重踢了一脚，“——是真的吗？嗯？你现在到底是在刺激我还是顺从我呢？Steve？我觉得这个问题很难分辨啊。”

　　Steve被踢得身体猛地往后拱起，他试图蜷缩起来，黑衣大汉用力拉着手铐把他往上提，强迫他保持身体刚刚离开地板的跪姿。

　　Alan又照着他暴露出来的腹部重重来了一脚，Steve再次闷哼一声，喷出一口血。

　　“老实说，我倒真没想到，先抓到的会是你。真是给了我个大惊喜。”Alan说，伸手向一旁的手下要过警棍，“对了，我可以继续叫你Steve的吧？McGarrett少校？”

　　Steve埋着头大口喘息着，尽量身体前倾一些试图减轻手臂的压力。

　　“还是不理我吗？这样就伤感情了哦。”Alan说。他看着跪伏在地上的微微颤抖的身体，伸出一只手色情地握住Steve被迫向他暴露出来的后腰，用力捏了一把。Steve微缩了一下，转头看了他一眼。Alan一笑松开手，退后两步，眼神炽热。然后他提起警棍，狠狠抽击了下去。

　　Steve死死把痛叫压回了喉咙。

　　Alan低笑了一声，伸手撕开了Steve的衣服，让他的腰部赤裸出来，“很能忍，Huh？”

　　他发泄似的照着同一个部位连续猛抽了好几棍，直到Steve抽搐着嚎了一声才终于停手。

　　“不出声以为自己很硬汉，嗯？”Alan额头出汗，伸手抹了抹，扯扯领带，“相信我，待会儿你会好好叫的。”

　　他丢开警棍，扯开领带走向沙发，吩咐手下把Steve吊起来，然后坐下来给自己倒上一杯酒，把腿翘上茶几，“——Jen，打开全船通讯，”Alan说，“好戏该开场了，让我们给那位还在到处乱跑的泽西boy来个现场直播。”

　　“……别忘了摄影机。”Steve说。

　　Alan愣了一下，大笑起来。“好建议。”他举举杯子，“值得奖励，加十鞭。”

 

　　Danny在黑暗的通道中盲目地爬行。不辨方位，毫无目的，完全不知道自己身在何处。

　　他的大脑就好像烧了起来，无尽的愤怒层层叠叠包裹着他，把他和某样他完全不敢去直视的东西隔开了。

　　但有一种深入骨髓的力量牵引着他，驱赶着他，强迫他在整个名为“Danny Williams”的部分被怒火烧光之前爬过去，爬向深处、再深处，才好抓住它，揉碎它，让它永远不能再在他的脑子里出现。

　　然后他听到了一阵完全不能明白含义的对话，和奇怪的、有节奏的抽击声，伴随着陌生又熟悉的喘息。他本能地停了下来，像动物一样侧着耳朵听。

　　直到一声竭力压抑但却仍然溢出的痛呼声直接传进了他的心底。那一瞬间他的心脏剧烈地抽动了一下，胃部猛烈地绞成了一团。然后他意识到那个被愤怒隔开的东西就是这个。

　　所有正常的感官都在这一瞬间回来了，就像现实世界突然一下子塌在了他的身上。

　　“我知道你在听，小东西。”Alan的声音回荡在整艘巨轮里。

　　你这个狗娘养的。

　　“好消息是，我不会给你限定时间，”Alan说。

　　坏消息是我会杀了你，杂碎。你没多少时间了。

　　“甜心，我有的是时间，咱们慢慢玩。”

　　……一愤怒就会变蠢。Danny想。只要一愤怒，我就会像被那只蠢海豹附身了一样，不管不顾冲动行事。

　　“坏消息是，虽然你已经到底舱参观过了，”Alan轻声笑起来，“我还是可以跟你保证，你真的不知道我到底能玩出多少种花样。”

　　……就好像白长了一个脑子从来就不会使用它。

　　“我相信总有一种会打动你的，Danny。”

　　……就会像刚才那样傻缺，没头没脑到处乱爬。

　　鞭击声停了下来，Danny屏息等待着，然后Steve无法抑制的惨叫声终于传来。Danny沉默地听着，一动不动。

　　“……我说真的，你犯了个超级大错。”Steve大口喘息着，听起来似乎在笑。

　　“哦？是吗？”Alan饶有兴趣地请教，“什么样的错误呢？”

　　“他有起床气。”Steve说，“你这么吵醒他会被杀的。”

　　Danny无声地笑了起来。然后Steve极为痛苦地惨嚎了一声。

　　“唔，那真是……很严重的错误啊，我该怎么补救呢？”Alan说。

　　Steve似乎呻吟了一下，接着喘息声重了起来，“你没救了……”然后短促地“啊”了一声，他嗓音哑了，干涩地，“他会连这艘船一起，杀了你们全部。”

　　好计划。我们就这么办。

　　笼罩在Danny身上的愤怒和恐惧都已经消失得无影无踪，就像它们从来都没有到来过一样。Danny瞪视着前方和周围模糊的黑影，已经开始适应的眼睛在通道中闪闪发亮。他回想了一下自己进入通道后这十来分钟大致行进的路线，凭着感觉向着船腹的方向爬去。

 

　　四座大型柴油引擎安装在这艘巨轮的深处。这些巨大的引擎各有十几个活塞，每个活塞的直径都达半米。当引擎全开时，它们能够迅速制造出两千万瓦特的电力，和超过100分贝的噪音。

　　通道里的Danny只能仅仅凭着声音判断，猜测自己应该已经到达了发动机舱附近。他在这附近小心地来回勘察了几遍，每爬一段路就把耳朵贴在通道壁上，仔细分辨外边声音的细节。

　　一直纠缠在耳边的Steve混乱的呻吟和喘息声，进入在附近区域之后已经听不太清了。外边除了机器的轰鸣声和隐约的广播声非常安静，最近的脚步走动和谈话声至少在20米以外。

　　Danny掏出匕首，伸手仔细触摸附近寻找到缝隙，撬开金属板，微微抬起一角，向外观察。运气不错，管道完全横过发动机舱，而这里已经是内部引擎室，安全门关闭着，灯光昏暗的引擎室刚好给了他久在黑暗的眼睛一个适应时间。Danny很高兴那种传说中可以通往大船任何一处的密道是真实的存在。显然他现在用的这一条就是。

　　Danny从通道内侧起出金属板，移开出口轻轻跳了下来，望着面前这些巨大而复杂的机器和各种管道仪表。

　　好极了。Danny想。完美计划。修好引擎这种事情我不在行，弄坏它们应该很简单。

　　他找到几处金属把手，扳断了拿过来，分别插进了四台引擎上正在运作的活塞中。一阵令人牙酸的吱吱声和火花四溅之后，带着硝烟味的白色烟雾开始腾起。各种刺耳的警报声此起彼伏起来，匆忙的脚步声向着发动机舱跑来。Danny迅速用匕首挑断所有他能找到的线路，割破所有能割破的外露管道，然后取出子弹里的火药洒在一处软管泄漏出来的不知道什么油上，点上一枪放了一把火。

　　引擎室烟雾弥漫，伸手难见五指。混乱的脚步声已经进入了发动机舱，引擎室的安全门处传来一阵意义不明的俄语叫嚷声。Danny凭着记忆退后两步，冲向一处低矮的管道，踩上它再借力跳起，险险抓住了通道入口边缘，撑起身体攀爬了进去。

　　这个时候，他手上那只属于Steve的假婚戒突然闪烁起来。

　　金属板严丝合缝地盖上了，Danny从兜里摸出耳机戴上，用手指摸索着戒指，发现宝石边缘有个活动的突起，他摁了一下，光点不再闪烁，Kono的声音出现在耳中。

　　Danny很高兴队员们在他联络上他们之前就抓住了Ryan Craig，这样他就不用再花费唇舌去说服对方投降。Danny现在唯一想对Ryan Craig做的事就是直接一枪爆头，他不认为自己有能力跟这个害他们入此险境的混账好好谈判。

　　然后他感到巨轮船身震动了好几下，船体略有倾斜，似乎正在转向和减速，最后又抖了一下，明显停了下来。正好Chin在那边提出了让他想办法停船的要求。

　　这就是英雄所见略同吗，Danny撇撇嘴。好吧，Steve布置的两项新任务，第一项“干掉这艘船”，任务搞定。Danny跟队员们略作安排，收了线。

　　那就剩第二项了——杀光他们。

　　OK，现在开始，舞会时间。虽然我最擅长的不是这个，但其实我跳得也不错。Danny在黑暗中想。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-12-2 15:06  随缘居）


	11. Chapter 11

***  
夏威夷专属经济区，距公海1５海里处

 

　　发动机舱的大火已经被扑灭，但是动力系统已经完全瘫痪了。维修人员正在向Alan做受损报告，Alan在船载电话里气急败坏地打断，“要多久才能修好？”

　　几个维修人员互相看了一眼，都在摇头，轮机长看看着面前引擎室里烧成一团的各种线路，表示无能为力，“老板，短时间我们走不了。”

　　Alan在那边狠狠摔碎了什么，大吼道：“你他妈必须给我想办法搞定！你听到吗？这船货今天晚上必须赶到接应点！就算是让你们全部跳下海用绳子拖，也得把船给我拖到公海上去！”

　　回答他的是几声枪响。Alan停下讲话，睁大了双眼。

　　“没料到我会回到这儿？Huh？”Danny在电话那头说。

　　“别杀我……”轮机长颤抖的哀求声传来，“求你了，我只是个技术人员，我还有老婆女儿在等……”

　　一声枪响。“现在我过来了，”Danny说，“你别乱跑，OK？”他挂断了电话。

　　Alan瞳孔缩了一下，放下了电话。他看向仍然被吊在那边上电刑的Steve，沉默了半响，“把他放下来。”Alan说，“Jen，放快艇，然后通知温迪号掉头接应。我们去甲板。”

 

　　Danny回到通道里继续侦查，现在他对于这一套特种部队“潜进潜出”的把戏已经开始熟悉了。

　　他对此感到很满意，而且觉得自己貌似可以开始理解Steve这种冒险狂人的逻辑——如果有两个选择，一个安全一个危险，那么你就选更加危险的第三条。英勇的海豹这么大胆还无往不利的原因，其实就是因为根本没人能想到他会这么大胆。

　　就像当我不怕死的时候，别人无法理解我为什么不怕死。Danny想。对战情况下，这种思路确实能获得一定的“出其不意”的战术优势。

　　Danny向着邮轮的上部潜进，沿途顺路寻找可以做到迅速毙敌的各种机会。船上的武装人员在莫名其妙损失了好几个巡逻小队之后，猜到这个“幽灵”应该是躲在船中复杂的管道线路里，纷纷开始四下乱砸着寻找密道。

　　如果那么容易找到的话，密道这种东西就不会总是变成传说了。Danny想。也只有Steve这种你说他没脑子偏偏他又懂很多的奇葩，才会出现这种“比别人自家船员还了解船上密道”的怪事。

　　他从通道轻轻跳下来，无声地从两个背对着他的值守身后走过，推开一间休息室走进去，很正常的关上门，里边的人根本没抬眼看他——这是一个小型休息室，里边人不多，而且都是刚刚换班下来的疲惫船员。

　　Danny端起枪口，朝这五六个武器不在手边的船员说了一声“嘿”，在他们一愣看过来的时候开火了。然后他回身贴在门侧，外边两个值守人员推开门冲了进来，Danny从侧面两枪将其击毙，然后蹲下来从他们身上又补充了一轮弹药。

　　Danny知道自己身手其实还不错。虽然正面格斗也许打不过类似海豹队员那样的人形机器，但是如果仅仅只谈杀人术，他面对歹徒也完全可以做到敏捷果断，毫不犹豫，心如铁石。这一点让他跟大部分被条条框框束缚，以至于有点优柔寡断的普通警察区分开来。Danny觉得其实这才是当初让Steve一眼看中，死皮赖脸非要逼着他做搭档的原因。

　　我讲规则，却不会手软。Danny想。倒是Steve这个看起来凶横的野人，才其实是个会动不动就心软，胡乱放跑罪犯的娘炮……

　　好吧，其实我很感激有他这样的人愿意待在火线上保家卫国。上天赐给他能力，让他成为战争的利器，因为有像他这样的人不惧艰险冲锋陷阵，才让像我这样的人可以打着领带，从容地在文明社会里守护秩序，只需要面对几支小枪小炮，和一些在他眼里只是“屁大点事”的违法乱纪。

　　现在我们远离陆地，深陷贼船，文明警察的那一套显然没有战争机器那套管用，对不对？

 

　　这里已至深海无法下锚，引擎停转失去动力的巨轮被夜色笼罩下的黑色波涛掀动着，推挤着，船体不再只是微微摇晃，而是不时就会出现较大幅度的倾斜，让人失去重心跌倒。船上的电力供应也几乎摧毁，辅助电源只能提供有限的照明，舱内舱外的光线都比之前刻意灯火管制时更加黯淡，整艘船的四处都有灯光不时会滋滋地闪烁一下，让船内显得更加阴沉抑郁。

　　这都给Danny提供了不少杀戮机会和潜行掩护，让他甚至都没有太多的利用密道，就摆脱了追捕轻易摸上了十六层，只在身后留下一条血路。

　　这艘巨轮一共有十六层甲板，巨大的船长室和驾驶舱就在顶层，现在十六层走廊上已经布满了荷枪实弹的守卫人员，一个个端着枪杀气腾腾警惕地瞄着四周，似乎生怕别人不知道他们正等着Danny到来。

　　Danny远远偷瞄着那阵仗忍不住翻白眼。

　　蠢货。Danny想。这么多人堆在这里是为了方便我去炸一炸吗？

　　原来有时候一个打一群真的会很爽。Danny觉得自己越来越能理解Steve那些幼稚冲动。

　　显然，那个杂碎这样就怕了。这太荒谬了，他有一船的人，而我只有一个，为什么不是他来抓我，而是让人把这里堵上？他竟然真的想开溜吗？

　　是了，他多半已经不在这里，而是押着Steve做为人质，连滚带爬上了甲板准备弃船。这种色厉内荏只会虐待手无寸铁之人的懦夫，很难讲他的脑袋到底是被哪块门板夹过才会做出这样的决定。反正，不管怎么说，我还是必须进去看看，弄些动静出来。怎么危险怎么来，不是吗？

　　而且，根据历史悠久的大船密道传说，船长室里必然会有一条可以通往船上任何地方的密道，只不过大家都不知道它在哪。但是当你顺着密道反着找船长室的时候……简直不要太容易。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-12-3 18:13  随缘居）


	12. Chapter 12

***  
夏威夷专属经济区，距公海18海里处

 

　　Alan站在顶层甲板上，试图指挥手下转移“货物”到随船配置的四艘中型快艇中，但进度非常地不能令人满意。原因很简单，人手短缺。

　　他甚至连下放快艇的人手都找不齐。

　　巨轮上早已一片混乱。从两个该死的特警第一次逃脱到现在，Alan已经数不清自己到底接到过多少次人员损失报告。前前后后加起来，确认战损的就超过了100人，还有一些是无故失去了联络——这些人总不会是睡着了吧。

　　他的船上总共也就不到200的船员而已，这是惹到超人了吗？

　　目前还有一组不到十个人仍然在努力抢修，试图恢复动力，大概两组不到二十人仍然分散在船内继续搜索Danny的行踪，编制最完好的三个组他都派到了十六层，以便堵住所有上行入口。现在他可用的人手，除了跟在身边的四个护卫，和押着垂着头没声息的Steve的两个打手，剩下的都是一些不知所谓的医生、厨子、调教师，和少量底层水手，正被Jen组织起来前去底仓搬货。

　　Alan再一次亲自用卫星电话联络公海上的同伙前来接应。说到一半他就狠狠地把电话摔了出去。他第一次真正后悔不该如此大意，贪图亲自诱猎的快感跑到夏威夷来走这一遭。

　　同伙不肯前来的理由，跟他现在急着想要越过这片海域的理由一样：哪怕离公海只差1海里，也有被美国军舰拦截的可能。

　　他们背后的可是珍珠港。

　　顶层甲板上停着两架直升机，Alan打算让两个手下先去把直升机提前发动起来。只等快艇装货入水，他就打算直接上直升机先跑路。

　　然后他就被一连串的爆炸声和剧烈震动掀倒了。

　　“FUCK！FUCK！”Alan大骂着从甲板上爬起来，正想回头询问究竟，就被一双带着手铐的手死死箍住了脖子。他怒目圆睁，一手用力去扳箍住他脖子的手臂，一手往后边乱抓。背后的人不为所动，迅速把他拖到一处有遮挡物可以形成战术夹角的空间，“放下枪，”Steve在他身后大喊，“否则我拧断他的脖子。”

　　周围四个护卫也是刚刚爬起来，遇此惊变也只能纷纷掏出枪来指着他们，却因为老板在对方手里不敢随便射击。

　　Alan挣扎着继续去扳Steve的手，在他用余光看到原本押着Steve的两名打手，都已经被踢断了脖子，死不瞑目地躺在地上之后，终于因为恐惧停止了挣扎。

　　场面就这么僵持住了。

　　然后突然连续两声枪响，两个护卫应声倒地。剩下两个震惊调转枪头，Steve大吼：“不许动！放下枪！”本来就还没有找到方向的两个护卫被这么一吓，愣了一下，迟疑地继续端着枪，有些恐惧地往周围看去。

　　Danny从一块不知道什么时候打开的甲板盖里跳出来，单手提着一支步枪很随意地站在那里，用脚一勾把盖子挑回去关上了。

　　所有人都愣了一下。Danny没有说话，向这边走过来，边走边扔掉了手里的步枪。然后从腰后拔出两把手枪来，向那两个护卫开火了。

　　甲板上一片寂静，只有两个护卫尸体的倒地声。

　　“……Danny。”Steve说。老实说，他有点被Danny的面无表情吓到了。

　　＊Alan突然在他手上猛烈挣扎起来，Steve一时不慎，居然让他给挣脱了。“……站住，别跑！”Steve试图站起来，却腿一软。Danny看了他一眼，把手里的枪递了一把给他，然后转身向着正疯狂跑向直升机的Alan腿上开了一枪。

　　Alan惨叫着倒地，却依然继续向着直升机爬过去。

　　Danny扶额，“……不会吧你。”他说，向Alan走了过去。

　　Alan已经爬到了最近一架直升机面前，把手搭上了机舱。Danny伸手把他从上边拖了下来，Alan大声哀嚎起来，“NONO……别……别……”

　　“嘘，”Danny说，“嘘，别吵。”

　　Alan涕泪横流地：“求……求你了，求你了……”

　　Danny叹了口气，在他身边蹲下来，说：“都说让你别乱跑了。”然后他把枪抵上了Alan的额头，抠动了扳机。＊  
  
（＊写完爬向直升机这段突然发现有一种扑面而来的熟悉感。。。想了好久终于想起来是跟罪恶黑名单雷同了。。可能印象太深就自动附体了吧。此致敬礼。。）

　　Steve从Danny出现开始，就一直处于震惊中，他张着嘴傻看着他，直到Danny从Alan身上摸到手铐钥匙，过来给他解开手铐时，傻海豹的嘴巴都没能合上。“站起来。”Danny起身退后两步，叉着腰说。

　　Steve还是用不认识的目光傻看着他，没有动。“OK，”Danny说，然后握紧拳头，狠狠给了Steve脸上来了一拳。

　　Steve痛叫一声，终于被打醒了，“你干嘛打我！”

　　Danny哑然失笑地看着他，Steve突然就觉得自己好像没有那么理直气壮了。

　　“……我知道，”Danny放慢了语速，抬高了音调，“你已经见惯了生死，而且入海军的时候宣过誓，为了保卫人民可以献出生命什么的——”

　　Steve很熟悉这种语气，坐在那儿下意识一脸不服的埋头听训。

　　“——但你这是上赶着想要被强奸吗？！”Danny冲着他吼道，“Hah？如果你有这种愿望我可以满足你！”

　　“……”Steve被震到了，想要抬杠又忍住了，最后弱弱地分辩，“……我没事啦，Danny。”

　　“你要有事才高兴吗？！”

　　“有事也就当是被狗咬了一口……”

　　“……”Danny气极，“你跟狗干这种事也没问题？”

　　“……喂！”Steve给气到了。“你这么凶干嘛！挨打的明明是我！”

　　“还‘别忘了摄影机’，海豹队员的色情影片，销量一定大好吧！”Danny说，“罪犯圈里更是会大卖的吧！全国黑帮人手一部，再免费分享到YouTube！”

　　Steve明显想象了一下，然后生气地看着他，不说话。

　　“你想死成下边那个Michael Oldfield的样子吗？！”Danny嗓子哑了。

　　“……OKey，”Steve投降了，“Okey，我的错。对不起，真的，Danny，以后不会了。”

　　Danny顿了顿，“你混蛋！”他说。

　　Steve举起双手，“我错了。”他软软地说。他知道，Danny在怕得要死的时候总是会比平时更毒舌一点。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-12-4 02:47   随缘居）


	13. Chapter 13

*（接上节）

　　

　　巨轮船体又大大的倾斜了一次，闷着脸正试图自己站起来的Steve没站稳，踉跄了一下坐了回去，却在Danny伸手扶他的时候让了让，偏头瞪着他。

　　Danny挑眉：“你干嘛？”

　　Steve一脸怀疑，没好气地：“你是要打我还是要抱我？”

　　Danny嗤笑了一声，用肩膀架住Steve一只胳膊，一手揽着后背把他扶了起来，“伤到哪儿了？还能自己走吗？”

　　“谢谢你问哈。”Steve说。

　　“下边还有活儿没干完。”Danny提醒说。他掀开一点Steve被撕得破破烂烂的衣服，看了一眼，把脸皱成了一团，带着浓浓地不情愿说，“你试试还能不能走。”

　　Steve站稳，示意Danny松开手，一拐一拐地走了两步，“嘶”了一声。“没大碍。”Steve一脸冷汗地说，“可能断了两根肋骨，腰伤了。”

　　Danny似乎听到了什么动静，先扫了周围一眼，然后走到一侧甲板边缘往下看。“快艇入水了。”Danny说，“应该很快会有人上来这里。”

　　“Danny，把所有武器搜集过来，”Steve说，“我们就在甲板上建立防线。”

　　“你确定？”Danny转头看他，“我估计确认BOSS挂掉后，他们会直接带着受害人坐快艇跑路，这里应该已经快到公海了吧。”

　　“如果需要蹦蹦跳跳的话，我这会儿不太使得上力。”Steve说，“我不准你再一个人到下边去。”

　　“哦。刚才是谁把我一个人丢在下边的。”Danny淡淡地。

　　Steve感到心里有个地方因为这句话默默地抽了一下。“……Danno，”他闷闷不乐地说，开口却转移了话题，“这里太空旷，我们最好换个位置。”

　　Danny静了静，突然说：“……Um，也许不用了。”他的声音里透着一股如释重负，“你看那是什么？”

　　此刻头顶的天空隐隐泛白，远方海天相接之处已经出现了一条红边。天已经快亮了，海洋经过最后一阵波涌之后突然平静下来，就像正在静静等待黎明。Danny斜靠在甲板栏杆上，伸手指指远处，偏过头来展颜一笑。Steve眼睛一亮，呲牙咧嘴地蹿过来，双手扶着栏杆跟Danny一起看向远处。

　　一艘浅灰色的军舰沐浴着晨曦的微光破浪而来，出现在他们正前方。一轮红日恰好在这时跃出海面，从正向着他们开来的大舰背后冉冉升起，给它镀上了一层璀璨的金色。

　　“好嘛，美国巡洋舰。”Danny叹了口气，“你这家伙在军队里到底有多受宠？”

　　“海军！”Steve说。

　　“是是是，海军，我认出来了。”Danny说。

 

　　伊利湖号巡洋舰在离这艘黑邮轮不远处停了下来。邮轮下方刚刚入水的快艇中的武装人员立即放弃了抵抗，丢掉了武器。又过了一会，巡洋舰派出几艘战斗艇入水开了过来，同时两架海鹰直升机向着巨轮顶层甲板飞来，直接降落到甲板上，放下十六名突击队员、一名穿着作战指挥服的高级军官和两名护卫，之后又飞回了空中，在邮轮附近盘旋着。

　　突击队员着陆之后直接分散成四队，迅速分别从甲板四个区域不同入口开始往下进入邮轮内部。那名军官摘下帽子捏在手里，示意护卫留在原地，向Steve和Danny走了过来。“Randolph上校，伊利湖号舰长。”Steve小声向Danny提示。

　　Danny看了眼Steve绷得笔直，浑身上下都透出一股“要立正”的欢快劲儿的身板，扁了扁嘴。“天气晴好。”军官在两人几步开外停下脚步，很随意的打了个招呼。

　　“天气晴好！长官。”Steve迎上去，立正敬礼，欣喜地，“长官您怎么亲自过来了。”

　　“我们刚好在附近钓鱼，”上校回了一礼，对站在Steve旁边向他点头致意的Danny也点了点头，“听Joe说你们想要搭个顺风船，就顺道过来看一看。”

　　“实在荣幸之至。”Steve说，“您简直是帮了我们大忙。”

　　“你们还很完整嘛，Joe那瓶藏了20年的好酒是我的了。”上校语气轻松地，四下看看，“刚才这里很火辣啊。”他看了一眼甲板上横七竖八的几具尸体，目光扫过直升机旁Alan的尸体时目光凝了凝，不动声色地，“那一个像是被处决的？”

　　Steve脊背僵硬了一下，往前走了半步，似有若无地把Danny挡在身后，耸耸肩：“长官，下边还有一船僵尸正打算爬上来呢。”

　　Randolph上校微笑地看着他，最后点点头放过了，没说话。不多时无线电响起来，上校一边听着无线电里突击队员的战况报告，一边挥手示意两人自便，走开了。

　　“那是把卫星打下来的那位舰长吗？”Danny问。

　　Steve看看他，没说话。“得了吧，又装机密脸。”Danny鄙视地，“新闻里都报道过了。”

　　Steve忍不住露出一个大大的笑容。Danny决定再刺激他一把，“你的这些海豹哥们简直帅暴了，Steve。但是为什么他们在海上要穿沙漠服？”

　　“……闭嘴，Danny。”

 

　　“……哇哦，头儿，你真该下来看一看。”突击队的分队长在无线电上说。

　　“情况有多糟。”上校问。

　　“很糟。简直就像被暴龙袭击过一样。”

　　“这艘船现在安全了吗？”

　　“呃……还需要5到10分钟清理管道。”

　　“收到。尽快清理，安全之后留几个人把她修好开回去，不然她会自己漂到公海上去的。”

　　“好的，头儿。……呃，头，把这两个伙计调到咱们这儿来怎么样？”

　　上校顿了顿，“操心你自己的活儿，Jerry。”他收了线，看向正在不远处拌嘴的两人。

　　刚上甲板他就感觉出来，虽然说两个家伙都是一副刚刚浴血奋战过后的狼狈相，小个子的那个却给他一种戒备未除的危险感。他随意站在那儿，脸上挂着淡淡的笑容，满不在乎，又带着点哀伤，以及那种杀戮过后拒人千里的冰冷，正如百战老兵从一场特别艰苦的战斗中归来，有一种凡事无所谓的恹恹神气。

　　这很不好。

　　因为这位Williams警探本来不是我们这个杀戮世界的人，而现在我们要把这个还没有从杀戮中回过神来的危险家伙直接带回到文明世界里去。

　　感觉到他的视线，那边两人同时望过来，上校向Steve招招手。

　　Steve居然迟疑了一下，看了Danny一眼。Danny抬抬下巴露出笑容安抚他，Steve才往这边走过来。

　　上校差点笑起来，跟Steve这种骄横兵王被宠上天的我行我素不同，这位Williams警探更多体现的是一种不畏强权的本性，似乎还有一种不动声色的控制力。倒真是个军官的好料子。

　　“长官？”Steve浑身上下透出来的保护欲简直都要往下滴了。

　　“下边的情况很糟糕，而且很业余。”上校直截了当地说，然后他摆摆手，制止了Steve开口，“先把你的爪子收起来，我只是打算给你一些忠告。”

　　Steve“哦”了一声，放松下来。

　　“他这是刚刚从战场上下来。”上校说，“你那位探长，刚刚大开杀戒。如果他是我们的人，需要的只是回到基地，略做休整，然后和弟兄们投入下一场战斗。而不是回去文明世界，做那种击毙一个罪犯都要写一叠报告的警察。Steve，他跟我们不一样。”

　　“长官……”

　　“闭嘴。”上校说。

　　Steve闭上嘴，眼神飘向了一边，有些不服气，又难得有一点焉头焉脑。

　　“你已经被战火磨练到意志足够坚强了，他在战场上还是个新丁。”上校严厉地说，“如果要让他回到平民的世界，看紧他。我不希望闹出警察自杀案或者连环枪击案之类的事情。你明白了吗？”

　　“明白，长官。”Steve说。

　　“你有打算回来吗？Steve？”上校放缓了语气。

　　“呃，长官，”Steve有些歉意地，“暂时没有这样的打算。”

　　“好吧。”上校摇摇头，“心理医生会把他折腾得够呛的。”

　　“我不会让那种生物靠近他的。”Steve说。

　　上校哑然失笑，向Danny那边走过去。Danny似乎有些意外，收回撑在栏杆上的双手转过身来，点头致意：“上校。”

　　“身手和战术意识似乎都挺不错，Williams警探。”上校伸出手，邀请说，“如果有一天对海军感兴趣了，来找我。”

　　Danny挑眉，有些惊讶地，“噢。”他说，“这真是——令我受宠若惊。”他看了一眼Steve，Steve正一脸“你也行”但又忍不住“我的拍档就是这么棒”的矛盾表情。Danny忍不住笑了起来，伸手回握，“谢谢你，上校。我很感激。如果真有那天我会考虑的。”他礼貌地说。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-12-6 22:18  随缘居）


	14. Chapter 14

***  
five-0特遣队总部  三天后

 

　　“为什么你站在门口不进去？”

　　“别跟我说话。求你了。”

　　“……OK。”Steve扁扁嘴，抱起双手。

　　“为什么你还在这儿？”

　　“你不是让我别跟你说话吗？”

　　“……”

　　“你要在这儿站到永远吗？Danno？”

　　“你说对了，我就是要在这里站到世界末日。”

　　“走吧。”

　　“我才不要跟你一起进去呢。我才不要跟你一起进去任何地方。”

　　“……Danny，这是我们工作的地方。”

　　“那又怎么样。”

　　“你知道我们最终都会一起进去这个地方的对不对？除非你是打算接受Randolph上校的邀请扔下我们自个儿跑去参军。”

　　“你是指我辞掉警察不干，然后跟一群小屁孩一起念四年海军学院，然后再去当水兵吗？”

　　“……Danny，你知道海军学院毕业之后就是军官的吧，而且上校的意思好像也不是让你从头干起。我猜他也许是想让你去带一支特殊的不怎么需要身体素质的队伍什么的。”

　　“……不需要身体素质是什么意思……算了，随便了，反正都一样。”

　　“啥一样？”

　　“我不会去念海军学院，上校也不是让我去参军。”

　　“哦？那他是什么意思？”

　　“他的意思是夸夸我安慰我让我好受一点，免得我回头因为得了PTSD，再进一步被你刺激成分裂性神游症，最后走上大街对着人群射击之类的。”

　　“……你为什么会有这种想法？”

　　“因为我现在就想对着你射击或者是打烂这扇门什么的。你就不能先进去吗？我不想在门口碰到你，也不想跟你一起进去。因为我跟你一起去任何地方都会很倒霉。”

　　“你只是不想进去面对他们三个吧。”

　　Danny皱起脸，貌似正在幻想跟队员们碰面的场景。Steve露出笑容，一把搂住Danny肩膀推着他一起走进了大厅。

　　“哇哦。”Kono说。Chin和Lou也从控制台旁抬起头来。“你俩这么快就度完惊心动魄的蜜月回来了吗。”Kono吹了声口哨。

　　“好嘛，现在开始你们小两口卿卿我我都不会再看地点了吗？这里好像是工作的地方吧。”Lou抱着膀子，一脸鄙视的说。

　　“你们不应该都在医院的吗？你俩身上都有伤的吧，其实可以老实休几天婚假？剩下的工作我们三个就能搞定的。”Chin说。

　　“看吧，”Danny摊摊手，说，“这就是我为什么不想跟你一起进来的原因。”。

　　Steve无所谓地，“巴士案有线索了吗？”他直接开始谈正事。

　　那边三个人对望一眼，Kono说：“看来他们真的以为就这样就可以混过去了呢。”

　　Lou耸耸肩：“你们两个在补上婚礼之前别指望再碰任何案子了。”

　　“啥？”Steve挑眉说，“喂，我是上级，在问你们工作上的事呢。是不是都给我严肃点。”

　　“呃……啥叫补上婚礼？”Danny问重点。

　　Kono对另外两个人说：“我没听错吧，BOSS居然也开始用级别来压人了。”

　　“那叫恼羞成怒。”Lou点评说。

　　“你们这样当面‘背后藐视上级’真的好吗……”Danny也抱起双手，叹了口气。

　　Chin笑出了声，然后认真地：“技术上说，你俩现在都被州长遏令强制休假两个月，所以其实接下来这两个月这里说了算的人是我。既然是休假中，我认为工作上的事情就没有必要打扰你们两位了。”

　　“……谁需要休假两个月那么长啊，我的伤三天就好了。”Steve说，“我宣布我可以回来工作了。”

　　“……Steve，好像肋骨骨折这种事情三天是好不了的吧。而且我刚注意到你背后T恤上貌似有点血迹，应该是背上伤口渗血了吧。”Danny说。

　　Steve怒瞪，“你到底是站哪边的？”

　　“我就是指出一个明显的事实……反正这回我身上除了点擦伤、脑袋破皮缝了两针之外没有什么问题，养伤了三天已经足够了……”Danny举手，“嗨，我可以回来上班了吗？”

　　“刚才是谁说自己得了PTSD，想要对着人群射击的……”

　　“我们还是给他俩让出房间吧。”Kono看着又开始进入拌嘴状态的两个，说。然后三个人居然就这么一起往Chin的办公室走去。

　　“喂！”Steve傻眼地，然后难以置信地看看Danny，“他们居然真走了。”

　　Danny撇撇嘴，“看来我应该认真考虑一下上校的邀请？”

　　“喂，你们三个！给我回来！”Steve大声说，但只换来三双白眼。“……好吧，Chin，说吧，什么条件？”

　　“OK，是你让我说的哦。机会只有一次，如果不答应就算了。”Chin说。

　　“我不答应。”Danny说。

　　“靠，Danny，你连什么条件都还没有听，不要拒绝得那么快好不好，两个月不让工作，咱俩都会发霉的。”

　　“……他们刚才已经说过了，Steven，你不带耳朵的吗。他们打算让咱俩‘补上婚礼’。”

　　“补上婚礼，休假两周，这就是我们的条件。两位最好是乖乖接受，否则就老老实实休假两个月吧。”Chin说。

　　“……Chin，我一直以为你不是这种会跟着小女生胡闹的人。”Steve也抱起了膀子，没好气地说。

　　“这种丧权辱国的条约我是不会签的。”Danny说。

　　“Chin，我被性别歧视了，我要求把条件加成‘补上婚礼，休假三周’。”Kono说。

　　“你们两个还是认了吧。我们是当真的，如果没有婚礼，这两个月里任何案子你们都别再碰了，Kono连结婚蛋糕都订好了。”Lou说。

　　Steve这下是真的傻了，他认真地：“喂，你们知道我和Danny什么事儿都没有吧。咱俩就是伪装查案假扮了一下……”

　　“切，谁关心你俩是来真的还是来假的啊。你们两个丢下一大摊事儿跑去坐着巡洋舰蜜月旅行，婚礼都不邀请我们参加这太过分了。这样还算什么一家人？”Kono说。

　　“Steve，我们没有逼你俩跑去登记，如果你们是假结婚，那就举办假婚礼好了。”Chin说，“动不动就瞒着自家队员随意行事，不出掉这口气，我们是不会让步的。”然后对Kono和Lou说，“我们还是回到工作吧，他俩最多明天就想通了。我敢打赌Steve一天都忍不了。”

　　另外两人点点头，然后三人钻进了Chin的办公室，还锁上了门。

　　被晾在总部大厅里的Steve和Danny一个叉着腰，一个抱着手，默默相视无言。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-12-7 09:14   随缘居）


	15. Chapter 15

***  
61号公路

 

　　“Max，关于巴士案，你这边有什么进展吗？”

　　“电话那边是McGarrett少校吗？”

　　“……你听不出来我的声音了吗？”

　　“我就是确认一下，因为我被告知在接下来的两个月之内，不得向你提供任何案件相关的信息。Williams警探现在在你身边吗？”

　　“……在，他在开车。怎么？”

　　“噢，他在开车吗？看来你伤得不轻啊Steve……嗯，没什么，我就想确认一下。你们俩婚礼的日期决定了吗？”

　　“……再见，Max。”Steve挂掉电话，接着打下一个。

　　“嘿，Fong，我是McGarrett。”

　　“嘿，Steve。新婚快乐哦！”

　　“……我找你是想问问，巴士案的证物这块，你这里有没有什么新进展？”

　　“Chin没有告诉你吗？”

　　“……告诉我什么？”

　　“Um……少校，我觉得你还是先跟Chin确认一下权限的问题。之前Kono通知我，这两个月都不可以告知你和Danny鉴证科这边的任何发现和结论……”

　　“她有跟你说为什么吗？Huh？”

　　“……好像是因为你和Danny被强制休假两个月，而且还马上要办婚礼的缘故？”

　　”Bye。”Steve说，直接摁掉电话，把脸埋在手里。

　　“……哈哈哈哈……干得好……”Danny笑得喘不过气，“他们简直是绝了……”

　　“喂，看着点路！Danny，你再这么笑，咱俩一定会出车祸的。”

　　“现在你懂你开车的时候我的心情了吧？”

　　“我超级懂了，拜托，你能开直线吗？”

　　“你接下来不会还要给HPD打电话吧。我建议你还是跟州长通电话要回权限可能更直接一点。”

　　“……你傻啊，州长只会通知警察来把我们两个抓回医院的。”

　　“噢……”Danny又笑抽了，车轮发出刺耳的嘎吱声。

　　“真的疯了。你给我停车！喂！靠边！我发誓再也不会让你碰方向盘了Danny！”

　　“这是我的车，我总有自己开的时候OK？你是要吊销我的驾照吗？”

　　“停车！”

　　Danny歪歪扭扭把车停在路边，“……天哪，你那小女生一样的惊恐脸真的是难得一见……”

　　“Danny，我说真的，”Steve心有余悸地瞪着他，“我看你脑子真的是出毛病了。接下来两个月里你都不准开车！你听见了吗？”

　　“反正接下来好像我也不用开车去哪儿了。”Danny无所谓地耸肩，撇嘴，“不用去总部，不用查案子，Grace也被Rachel带去了法国旅行，婚礼如果是在海滩举行的话，咱俩是可以考虑走着去的吧。”

　　Steve瞪着他，好半天下了结论，“你脑抽了。”

　　“是是是……接下来咱们还能去哪？”

 

***  
威基基海滩

 

　　“嘿！lovebirds！”Kamekona远远就挥着胖手冲着两人招呼。“婚礼什么时候举行？我已经准备好要为你俩做一顿超级全虾宴了哦！……嘿？？喂？你俩去哪儿？”

　　Steve拖着Danny的胳膊头也不回的走掉了。

　　“哎，恋爱中的人儿啊。”Kamekona摇头叹息。

 

***  
卡拉卡瓦大道

 

　　“现在我可以回家了吗？”Danny坐回了副驾，扶着额头肩膀颤抖。

　　“那个也能叫做家吗？那就是一个狗窝吧！”Steve恶声恶气地说，“系好你的安全带！”

　　“OK。”Danny乖乖系上安全带，眼睛弯弯，“都听你的，Babe。”

　　“……”Steve紧紧闭上嘴，雪弗莱“嘎吱”一声拐了一个弯，绝尘而去。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-12-7 19:47  随缘居）


	16. Chapter 16

***  
McGarrett的住处

 

　　Steve先把Danny送回了那个新租不久的狭小公寓，然后直接开走Danny的车回到自己的住处。突然间无所事事的Steve简直是百爪挠心。他打开电视乱翻了一会儿频道，又拿起一本旧杂志乱翻了几下。如果是没有受伤的话，他还可以好好做一下体能训练或者肌肉训练，但是现在身上还缠着夹板和纱布，背上的鞭伤也还没有愈合，腰肌仍然处于使不上力的状态。Steve打开冰箱拿出啤酒，这时Chin的电话来了。Steve接起来，没有说话。

　　“我一天只问一次，”Chin在那头问，“你俩考虑好了吗？”

　　Steve哼了一声，直接挂掉了。

　　最后他百无聊奈，只好早早睡了，以至于第二天醒了个大早。

　　不能去跑步，身上的伤痛得厉害也没有什么胃口吃早餐，Steve呆呆在床上坐了一会，思路又转到最近的案件上。

　　俄罗斯黑船的案子四天前就直接转交给HPD，然后又由HPD转交给了联邦调查局和国际刑警接手处理。连带其中相关的黑帮份子连环狙杀案也一起转交了过去，Ryan Craig也直接移交给了国际刑警，是关是放不知所踪。

　　这样也好。Steve想。免得Danny见到这个人之后会抓狂。

　　Ryan Craig用狙杀黑帮份子向Steve证明了他确实有轻易干掉任意目标的能力，然后用Danny和Grace的安危来威胁他就范。Steve庆幸自己并没有告诉Danny那个枪手威胁过他家的宝贝小姑娘，否则只怕Danny会更加暴怒。Steve不由自主想起Danny在黑船上大开杀戒的样子，心里有些闷闷的。如果Danny跑去干掉已经拿到豁免权的Ryan Craig，无论如何都是不可能脱身的。

　　至于手上其他未完结的案件卷宗都在总部，最近的一宗大案就是连环狙杀案期间同时发生的巴士屠警案。那个案子非常蹊跷，看似被自己和Danny的指纹和狙杀案联系了起来，其实只是有人浑水摸鱼。Steve肯定这应该是一宗独立案件。

　　但是现在……该死的Chin，该死的Kono，该死的Lou。就这么想让我和Danny出糗，还想让全岛的人都来看我们笑话？枉我对你们那么好……没见过这么嚣张的下属，Chin这是要趁着自己不得不休假期间抢班夺权吗……多事的州长……Steve忍不住把目光瞟向了电话。居然电话在这个时候就响了。

　　Steve皱着眉，谁这么早打过来？

　　他拿起电话一看，靠，Chin这个家伙。现在才早上五点二十，他这是要干嘛？

　　Steve重新躺下，拿枕头蒙住头。电话锲而不舍地一直响着。

　　Steve终于把电话拿到耳边，接起来听，依然蒙着头。“Steve，你早就醒了吧。”Chin说。

　　Steve没吭声。

　　“Steve，待会儿打电话给Danny，哄他举行婚礼。”Chin说，“你俩要是不举行婚礼，这事儿就不算完。不信你等着，你不知道我们对这事有多认真。”

　　“你们有毛病啊。”Steve闷在枕头里吼。

　　电话那边传来笑声。“Steve，”Chin忍笑说，“不是我们一定要整你哦。你想想，你俩回来之后，你还得罪了谁？”

　　Steve拿开了枕头，“谁？”

　　“Carmen Dell，州长特派的心理医生。”

　　“啥？谁？我都没有听过有这个人。他是哪根毛？”

　　“是‘她’。”Chin说。“Carmen Dell，她是州长特派的心理医生，据说很高层的人推荐过来的。州长本来是让她来处理这回Danny的心理咨询，结果据说你上岸之后直接冲进州长办公室，用解散FIVE-O威胁州长不得让任何心理医生接触Danny和安排心理咨询。Steve，你抢了别人的饭碗。”

　　“……噢。”

　　“而且你居然用解散FIVE-O这种事来威胁州长，是不是有一点很过分？我们三个都有很受伤哦。”

　　“……唔，那个嘛……”Steve望着天花板，“我们没有解散嘛。Chin，这跟逼着我和Danny搞什么婚礼有什么关系？是那个娘们提出来的蠢点子吗？”

　　“Danny在船上杀了一百三十七个人。Steve，他需要接受专业级的心理辅导。”

　　Steve沉默了一会儿，“不。”他说，“没门。”

　　“OK。我就知道你就会这么说。”Chin听上去温和而理解地，“我知道你的想法，Steve。我们都支持你，但是Danny现在需要帮助，我们不能拒绝接受专业的建议。”

　　“……什么样的建议？”

　　“根据Dell医生的说法，人所受到的精神创伤，尤其是这种来源于跟死亡相关的恐惧的类型，最有力抚平这种创伤的是强烈的爱和守护。比如如果是为了保护Grace，Danny再怎样浴血奋战，除非守护对象消失，精神上都不会受到过于严重的损伤。”

　　“唔。”Steve应了一声，表示自己在听。

　　“其次有效的东西，是尴尬。Dell医生说，科学证明人在窘迫、难为情的时候所产生的心理能量，远远压过了死亡恐惧。‘尴尬得要死’、‘很不得去死’这种情绪是有科学依据的。如果一个人在险死还生之后，心有余悸，但是却突然经历了一场巨大的尴尬，如果这个让他尴尬的事件不是在践踏他的尊严而是充满爱和善意的话，那么之前的创伤就会被极大的战胜和抚慰。简单说，就是善意的取笑会让人坚强起来。老兵是怎么取笑刚下战场的新兵的，你在部队里应该深有体会。”

　　“……哦。”

　　“所以既然你不肯让Danny正常地去看心理医生，那就只能向他提供同时强烈具备这两种元素的东西了。SO，除了让你俩举行婚礼，咱们也想不出来别的办法了……”

　　“等等等等，你在说什么，为什么我突然听不懂……”

　　“Steve，既然你剥夺了Danny的心理治疗，就得给他一个婚礼，不管是真的还是假的。简单来说就是这样。这是Dell医生的专业建议。”

　　“……让那个娘们去死。”

　　“好嘛，一天一次，今天劝降的话说完了，这一大段照着纸念得我直冒汗。待会儿记得给Danny打电话，就是这样。我挂了。”Chin挂断了电话。

　　Steve把电话扔开，又把枕头蒙上了自己脑袋。过了会坐起来，揉揉脸，闷闷地。然后他把电话又捡回来，拨响了Danny的电话。

　　好半天那边才接起来，“……Steve？”Danny嗓子里带着那种睡眠不足的沙哑鼻音，透着浓浓地疲惫。

　　“Danny，”Steve闷了好半天，说，“我们结婚吧。”

　　Danny在那边嘟哝了一句什么，直接挂断了电话。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-12-7 23:00  随缘居）


	17. Chapter 17

***  
Danny Williams的公寓

 

　　天刚亮Steve就跑来敲他的公寓门，本来就一夜没有睡好的Danny火气超大地把门打开，也不看Steve一眼，直接走回去扑倒在床上，把被子揉成一团堆在自己脑袋上。

　　Steve看着比之前曾经见识过的更乱上十倍的房间，“你这里是刚被打劫了吗？为什么翻箱倒柜的？”

　　Danny把被子掀开一点，把脸侧着露出来，面无表情地，“我在找结婚礼服啊，你不是跟我求婚了吗。”

　　“……”Steve一脸做错事被抓到的表情，“你听见了？”然后忍不住偏头装作打量房间，把眼睛看向一边，“你答应了？”

　　“是啊，我一直都在等着你跟我求婚呢，等了好多年了。”Danny冲着Steve眨了眨还有些睡意迷蒙的双眼，在被子里露出笑容，“你终于说出来了啊。I do，Steve。”

　　“……不可能是真的吧？”Steve挑起眉，狐疑地。

　　“是真的才怪。”Danny坐了起来，把揉成一团的被子不爽地全部推到一边。他穿着短袖T恤和及膝的短裤，叉着腿坐在床上揉眼睛。“你什么毛病犯了啊，大清早跑过来发疯。”

　　Steve郁闷地，“我就知道。”他四下看了看，房间里根本没别的可坐的地方，他一屁股直接坐到床上，“嘶”了一声，用手扶着腰。

　　“很痛吗？”Danny说，充满恶意的伸手捏了一把。Steve“嗷”了一声，转头瞪着他，“喂！”

　　Danny直接无视，自顾自地起身走到卫生间去刷牙洗脸。Steve跟着起身，靠在卫生间门边。Danny洗漱完，用毛巾擦擦脸，转头看他，“你要看着我上厕所吗？”

　　Steve举手后退，Danny“砰”地一声把卫生间门关上了。

　　Steve坐回床上，无意识地盯着大开的衣柜门看。

　　又过了会，Danny从卫生间出来，从衣柜里翻出干净的西裤和衬衫，也懒得费神叫Steve回避了，直接开始换上。

　　“Danny。”Steve埋着头，在悉悉索索地换衣声里说。

　　“嗯哼？”Danny随口应了一声。

　　“我们结婚吧。”Steve说。

　　悉悉索索的声音静了下来。Steve抬头看过去，Danny已经穿好了衣服，正在系领带的手顿住了。他表情有点冷，然后把系了一半的领带拆开，又重新开始系上。“你就那么想回到案子里吗，Steve？”他说。

　　Steve沉默了好半天，终于说，“嗯。”然后抬头露出笑容。

　　Danny看了他一眼，翘了翘嘴角。“OK，那就结婚吧。”他打好了领带，伸手往后梳了梳头发。突然又顿住，“喂，不用登记的吧。假结婚会惹上移民局的哦。”

　　Steve被逗笑了，两手往后撑在床上，仰脸看着把自己弄成穿衬衣打领带一脸嘲讽微笑的熟悉摸样的Danny，“登记我也不介意的啊，Danno。”Steve说。

　　“你在调戏我吗？”Danny说，“害你以后犯重婚罪我怎么好意思。”然后他抬起下巴冲着Steve笑了笑，从一旁立架上抓下车钥匙，快走了几步拉开公寓门。“今天想去哪，Babe？”

　　“抢到车钥匙不代表我会让你开车。”Steve说，他坐在床上不动，向Danny伸出手。

　　“好嘛，婚礼还没开始就学会撒娇了吗。”Danny白了他一眼，走过去把他拉起来。

　　“我是伤患好不好。”

　　“伤患为什么还要抢车开？”

　　“因为你的开车技术比伤患还要烂。”

　　“……Steve，如果我对你使用家暴你会给州长打电话告状吗？”

　　“不会。但你就不担心我伤好了之后报复吗？”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-12-8 01:56  随缘居）


	18. Chapter 18

***  
瓦湖岛

 

　　Steve带着Danny漫无目的地开着车闲逛，他们像游客一样沿着公路环岛行驶，不时在风景点停下来俯瞰沙滩。Steve一路上指着这个那个，给Danny介绍古迹背后的历史，Danny一脸忍耐地听了会儿，打开车窗让风把他的金发吹得扬起。

　　中午的时候两人又跑到哈里露露路边餐厅去吃饭，女服务生还记得他们，“你们还在岛上？有警察在打听你们哦。”她上餐的时候带着若无其事的表情说。

　　“……嗯，他们是要抓我们两个去结婚。”Danny忍笑说。

　　“是嘛，警察连这个也管。”女服务生翻了个白眼，明显不信，然后放下手里另一个盘子，“泽西，这是上次你想点的不加任何水果的火腿煎蛋，餐厅额外赠送的。”

　　“噢，你真好，”Danny受宠若惊地接过，“谢谢你，甜心。”他拿起刀叉很正式地尝了一口，眼睛弯弯笑得一脸灿烂。

　　Steve不耐烦了，抬脸露出英俊的笑容来，眼睛使劲放电试图把女服务生给羞走。最后女服务生果然红着脸走了，“太坏了，没见过这么霸道爱吃醋的家伙。”她跟柜台上说。

　　吃过午饭他们去了寺庙谷，后来又去了鲨鱼湾，最后从瓦拉卡阿国道下来，穿过凯路亚海滩，沿着卡拉西欧大道参观了总统幼年的住所。

　　太阳开始西沉了，艳丽的余辉撒在沙滩上。

　　“该是时候了吧，什么时候你才把戒指拿出来啊。”Danny看着脚下被沙子埋了一半的皮鞋。

　　“啥啊？”

　　“你带着我逛了一天风景不是为了找一个时机拿出戒指来吗？”

　　“咦，求婚什么的，你不是已经答应了吗？”

　　“……好吧，就是说没有戒指。”

　　“当然没有了……等等，真有。”Steve从兜里掏了半天，拿出之前那对假婚戒，还有一对耳机和两只无线充电器。

　　“那玩意是啥？”Danny皱着眉头，一脸嫌弃的。

　　“卫星连线的通讯器啊，你不是刚用过吗。我让人把另外一只也改装过了。”Steve给自己带上了戒指和耳塞，把另一套扔给Danny，示意他戴上。

　　“……这真的是超级浪漫啊。”Danny讽刺地说，接住，看了看，把戒指和耳塞都带上了，摁开了应答。

　　Steve敲敲自己手上这只，得意地，“测试，1，2，3。”

　　“收到，信号清晰。”Danny说，转头，“……你为什么麻酥酥地看着我？”

　　“记得每天充电，Danno。”Steve收回了目光，却收不住笑容，看向一旁。一只军舰鸟正扑腾着翅膀，落在离岸不远处高耸的礁石上。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-12-8 19:05   随缘居）


	19. Chapter 19

***  
McGarrett的住处

 

　　半夜里Steve从一连串的噩梦中醒过来。他大汗淋漓地起身，打开灯看到床单上的血迹还惊了一下，然后反应过来应该是背上的伤口又崩开了。这种不适合缝针的皮肉伤，不包扎亮出来好得更快一点，但是不包扎的坏处就是一不小心碰到就容易崩裂。原本他是趴着睡觉的，刚才一定是在噩梦里翻身了。

　　Steve翻出药箱，对着镜子重新给崩开的伤口上了药，坐下来，用手扶着隐隐作痛的肋骨处。他从枕头下翻出了止痛药，倒出两颗之后又把药重新装了回去，盖紧了瓶盖。

　　然后他想起来昨天白天一整天，其他三个队员竟然真的都完全没有联络他和Danny，看来打算严格执行“一天只劝降一次”了。这种心理把戏，估计也是那个不知道从哪钻出来的混账心理医生出的坏点子吧。

　　Steve看看时间，凌晨两点。他目光闪闪，露出笑容，然后开始挨个打电话。

　　“……Steve？”

　　“Chin，起床做准备吧，明早我和Danny举行婚礼。”

　　“什么……”

　　挂掉，下一个。

　　“……Boss？现在才……两点？！什么事？”

　　“起床，Kono。你不是想给我和Danny办一场超级棒的婚礼吗？”

　　“……啊哈？”

　　“白天我跟Danny求婚了，他答应了。戒指都带上了。”

　　“虾米！Boss……”Kono明显清醒了，旁边隐约传来Adam朦胧地问“怎么了”的声音。Steve打断她的话，“明早，我就跟Danny举行婚礼，这事儿得赶快。免得他想通了反悔，懂？”然后他挂断了电话。

　　再来。

　　“Steve！这个时间给我打电话你最好——”

　　“Lou，我跟Danny真的要结婚了。就明早。你要是不起床去帮Chin和Kono一块儿张罗的话，以后就是我们四对一了。”挂掉电话，神采奕奕。整我，哼。

　　Steve满意地把电话扔开，想了想，又捡了回来，然后给Danny发了条短信。

　　“明早我们就结婚吧。”

　　他等了会，没有回音。又发了一条。

　　“你睡着了？”

　　5分钟过去了，还是没有回音。

　　Steve皱皱眉，看着电话，最终还是没忍住拨了过去。电话通了，但是没人接。

　　在他又拨通了一次还是没人接之后，Steve有些坐不住了。他站起来，从裤兜里摸出耳机带上，摁开了卫星通讯器。手指被极小的电流轻轻刺了一下之后，戒指上几乎看不见的细小光点一直闪烁着，没有被应答。

　　Steve变了脸色，匆忙穿好衣服，拿上车钥匙冲出了家门。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-12-8 23:58  随缘居）


	20. Chapter 20

***  
Danny Williams的公寓

 

　　Steve只用了七分钟就赶到了Danny的公寓楼下，又花了1分钟冲到了Danny公寓门口。然后他目光一缩，心脏抽紧了。

　　门虚掩着。

　　Steve抽出了枪握在手里，轻轻推开了门。

　　狭小的公寓没有开灯，但是窗外透进来的灯光足以让Steve看清屋里的情形。没有血腥味，公寓里透着清新，四下里虽然一如既往乱糟糟的，但还算得上清洁。床上堆着一大团高耸的被子，不知道是否有人在下边。

　　Steve无声地走到床边，轻轻掀开被子。

　　床上没人。

　　Steve感到自己心脏砰砰地跳着，在他突然又闻到了一股血腥味的时候，脑子里那根弦绷断了。他不管不顾地打开了公寓的灯，房间大亮起来，狭小的公寓一目了然，没有厨房，卫生间的门是打开的，没有尸体，没有搏斗痕迹，然后他意识到那股血腥味是来自自己身上。

　　是背上伤口又崩裂了。

　　Steve扫视着房间，屋里陈设极为简单，除了水杯和装着Grace照片的相框没放任何东西的置物柜，下边的抽屉跟昨天早上一样都是翻开的，正对着床的电视柜和老旧的电视机，侧面墙壁有一个内置的大衣柜，然后就剩一张床单被子都乱成一团的大床，一套白天刚穿过的衣服随意扔在地上……换下来的衣服？

　　Steve把目光投向了那个半开着门的大衣柜，昨天早上它是大开着的。

　　Steve大步走过去，直接拉开了衣柜。然后像在坐过山车一样的心情猛地一下卡在了这里。

　　Danny双手握着枪撑着额头，缩坐在衣柜里一动不动，身上的Ｔ恤脏兮兮的。

　　Steve长出了一口气，伸手拨开柜子里挂着的衣服。“Danny？”Steve轻声说。

　　“关上灯。”Danny说。

　　Steve在立刻把他从衣柜里抱出来和马上揍他一顿之间犹豫了一下，Danny没有透露任何情绪地开口说，“关上灯，Steve，我刚才差点杀了你。”他仍然埋着头，闭着眼睛，用枪指了指衣柜顶部。Steve抬头看上去，一个黑黝黝的洞口被揭开了。

　　那是通风管道。

　　内置衣柜的上方是公寓中央空调的出风口，跟这个大衣柜之间只隔着一层木板，现在这层木板已经被揭开推到了一边。Steve想起公寓走廊上每隔几米就会有一个的出风口，Danny门口正好就有一个，背后突然有点凉嗖嗖的。

　　“Danny，为什么不关门？你从这儿爬出去干嘛？”

　　“开着门，他就会直接进来，从这里可以爬到他背后去射击。”Danny平静地说，“Steve，关灯。”

　　Steve深吸了一口气，转身走到公寓门口，关门，反锁，然后把灯关上了。

　　房间重新回到了黑暗里。Steve眼睛有点涩，略适应了一下窗外透进来的光线，回到衣柜面前，Danny仍然握着枪，埋着头坐在那儿。“他是谁？”Steve问。

　　Danny在黑暗里抬起了头，“看不清。”他说，然后就像每次怕得要死却又硬挺着的时候那样笑了起来，“不管是谁都一样。”

　　Steve一只脚踩进衣柜，半跪下去，双手去抱他。Danny抗拒地没有起身，但是握着枪的双手枪口朝上地靠上了Steve肩头。

　　Steve轻轻把枪从他手里取下来，推上保险扔开了。“Danny，”Steve一手撑在衣柜上，一手揽住他，低声问，“他还在吗？”。

　　“不在。天啊，”Danny扶着额头继续笑，“他们只是出现在梦里，Steve，我还没疯。”

　　Steve把额头碰上了衣柜。过了一会，又把头埋到了Danny肩上。

　　“回床上去睡，Danny。”Steve说。

　　Danny没有动。

　　“你昨天就睡在衣柜里？”

　　“……”

　　“为什么睡在衣柜里？你不是幽闭恐惧症吗？”

　　“天……”Danny超级好笑地重复，“幽闭恐惧症……”Steve不知道为什么也开始好笑起来，跟着Danny一块儿笑出了声。

　　“因为闭上眼睛我就会回到船上。”Danny说，“这里比较安全。天啦。”

　　Steve揽着Danny，“好了，Danny，别笑了。”

　　Danny慢慢止住笑，“你上这层之后我就听见了。我知道是你，但我还是爬上去了。”他无比清醒地，平静地，“也许下一次我就会开枪了，Steve。”

　　“你不会的。”Steve安慰说，顿了顿，又问，“Danny，为什么要关上灯？”

　　Danny沉默了一下。Steve坚持地，“为什么？”

　　“这样我就不会看到里边装的那些了。”Danny眼睛在黑暗里睁得大大的，说。

　　“……什么里面？”

　　Danny久久地沉默了一会，“你非要问清楚吗？Steve？”他说，“在梦里我总是会被追着逼进一个船舱，那儿正中间摆着两只铁桶……”

　　Steve立刻后悔自己问了。”……我知道了，别说了。”

　　“……一个装着Matty，一个装着你……你这个混蛋，都已经被大卸八块了，还非要在桶里边大叫着让我打开看看你。“

　　“Danny，别说了。”

　　“……就跟你现在正在干的事情一个样。你到底有什么毛病啊，Huh？为什么就算被切成块了，还是会逼着我去干所有我不想干的事？Why？”

　　Steve先是听得毛骨悚然，然后又觉得全身血液似乎都僵住了一会儿。

　　两人都有一会没有说话。

　　逼着你去干所有你不想干的事吗？

　　Steve觉得心脏好像被什么东西堵上了一样。然后他把另一条腿也跪下来，调整了一下姿势双手抱住Danny。这个衣柜对他来说还是有些太小了。“Danny。”他把头埋在Danny肩上说，带着浓浓的鼻音。

　　过了好半天，Danny说，“放开我，你重死了。”

　　Steve默默退开了一点，却不肯松手，“Danno。”他低声说。

　　“你在撒娇吗。”Danny嗤笑了一声，用力推他。

　　Steve缩了一下，“……你撞到我伤口了。”

　　“那就走开啊！”

　　“……Danny，回床上去睡。”Steve闷闷地，去捉Danny正在推他的手，“嘶……Danny，痛！”

　　“你再不松手就得叫救护车了。”

　　“……喂，别推了，再推就又断掉了。”

　　“……真不松手是吧！”

　　“回床上去睡……靠！你咬我！”Steve终于气愤地，“你是狗吗？喂！不准咬人！”然后两个人在柜子里滚成了一团，就像扭打在一起的两个小屁孩。

　　不知道谁先开头又笑了起来，Steve忍着痛，嘶嘶地抽着气，“喂！……再闹你真的得替我叫救护车了。”

　　“天啊，你太烦人了。”Danny说，放弃了反击。Steve终于顺利地把他从柜子里捞出来，扔到床上，又扑了上去。

　　“喂！你干嘛！”Danny没能让开，被扑住了。他躺在床上一手蒙住眼睛，“不要脸！变态！”

　　Steve快气疯了，“我不要脸？那是谁害的？我脖子上这一口明天没法见人了！”他把枕头拖到Danny头下垫着，躺到旁边两手从背后抱住Danny，拖到自己怀里，恶狠狠地说，“快睡觉！明早我们俩还要结婚呢！”

　　“你松手……谁跟你结婚啊！”

　　“……你明明都答应了！”

　　“我反悔了……”然后Danny住口了，因为Steve突然爬起来，吻上来，堵住了他的嘴。

　　Danny傻掉了。“好了，这下连亲也亲过了，明天结婚，就是这样。”Steve宣布说。然后又躺下去，继续从背后紧紧抱住Danny，把脸埋在他脖子上。“快睡觉。”Steve说。

　　Danny似乎一直处在震惊中，好半天没说话。久到Steve都以为他已经睡着了，才听见他开口，“……Steve。”

　　Steve轻轻嗯了一声。

　　“你的吻技好烂……”Danny说，笑得直发抖。

　　Steve脸烫了起来，觉得自己好像整个人都烧起来了，他生气地紧紧手臂，没吭声。

　　“Steve。”Danny又叫他。

　　“干嘛！”Steve警惕地问。

　　“……”Danny静了好一会，说，“‘leave no one behind’，OK？”

　　房间里又安静下来，好半天过后，“……OK。”Steve说。

　　“……为什么这回我听着觉得你一点诚意都没有？”

　　“……如果可以跑掉一个为什么要一起死？”

　　“真的？你没有搞错？这是你身为美国海豹突击队员应该说的话吗？Hah？你的最高长官是怎么教育你的！上次炸弹快爆炸的时候我叫你走你怎么不这么说非要留下来？”

　　好嘛，虽然没有大声吼，唠叨功力一样不是盖的。Steve想。

　　“我就没想过丢下你，Danny，那只是暂时性的策略。”

　　“你的策略就是丢下我你自己去死！”

　　“我……”

　　“你闭嘴！”

　　“……ok。”

　　“我们两个换一换，你会就那么看着我被带走吗？”

　　“……不会。”

　　“Why？”

　　“因为那个狗东西对你不怀好意。”

　　“……”Danny又抓狂了，“他对你干的那些算是热情款待吗？”

　　“我皮粗肉厚，这是你说的。好了好了，现在不是没事了吗。快睡吧，我受伤了Danny，我困了。”

　　“……谁要跟你一起睡觉。”

　　“我们都结婚了……而且明天要举行婚礼……”

　　“那是假的。”

　　“是啊是啊……”Steve抱着他死不松手，“别吵，我已经睡着了。”

　　Danny挣扎了一会儿终于累了，放弃了反抗慢慢安静下来，然后不知道什么时候沉沉睡了过去。他蜷缩着被Steve拥在怀里，半张着嘴呼吸均匀，紧皱的眉头一点点松开了。Steve闭着眼睛露出笑容，把下巴埋进Danny的金发里，就像一个超级傻气的大男孩玩疯了倦极了爬上床，抱着一只柔软的Teddy bear。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-12-9 13:02  随缘居）


	21. Chapter 21

***  
……他们还在Danny Williams的公寓

 

　　天刚亮的时候Steve和Danny几乎同时醒了，因为他们听到奇怪的拨动门锁的声音。Steve想要爬起来，却浑身都疼痛无力，而且他的一只胳膊还压在Danny身下。Danny烦躁地嘟囔了一声，把脸埋进床单，“不用管他们，”Danny说，“是那三个来抓我们去结婚……”

　　“……你怎么知道？”Steve奇怪地看看他，轻声问，一边盯着门锁看。

　　Danny叹了口气，他翻了个身仰面躺着，偏过头来挨着Steve肩头，看上去完全就是随意躺在Steve怀里的姿势。Steve被压在下边的胳膊酸得要命，想要动动却酸麻着抬不起来。然后他听到Danny说，“他们八百里外我就听见脚步声了……走到门口的时候脚步变轻，还凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕，这三个家伙多半是来抓奸来了……”

　　Steve愣了一下，哑然失笑。他闷笑了一会，低声问，“那我们怎么办？”

　　“什么都不办，”Danny说，他面无表情，明显还在生起床气，“……因为他们已经进来了。”

　　门锁“卡塔”跳开的同时，反锁的链栓也同时被挑开了，然后顶着三双大大的熊猫眼的Chin、Kono和Lou一起冲了进来。

　　“好哇！捉奸在床！”Lou喊。

　　“……这满床单的血和脏兮兮的灰是怎么回事？”Chin奇怪地，“你们两个为什么就像是互相揍了一整晚……”

　　Kono皱着鼻子嗅了几下。Danny看了她一眼，坐起身来以手扶额，无力地，“……Kono，你在闻什么……”

　　Kono的脸可疑地红了。

　　Steve先是愣了一下，然后居然也脸红了。他呲牙咧嘴地坐起来，揉着胳膊。“……我是半夜找他打架来了，”Steve说，“以为你们的变态条件很容易搞定吗……”

　　Danny斜睨着他，不说话。

　　Lou狐疑地，“……谁打赢听谁的吗？为什么看起来像是你被修理得很惨……”

　　“他求饶了一整晚，我一时心软就同意了。”Danny一脸无所谓地把被子抓过来，揉成一团抱住，看着他们，“说吧，你们三个要怎么整我们才满意，今天任君摆布了。”

　　Kono的脸更红了。四个人一起掉转头看着她。

　　“Chin！把Danny抓去洗澡换衣服！Lou！你把Steve押去医院换绷带！”脸蛋变成了红苹果的Kono终于变身Kono女王，爆发了，“知道今天要结婚还把自己弄成这个鬼样子以为可以赖掉吗？起床！动作快！你们两9点半直接带着他俩到目标地点汇合，如果去晚了不给早餐吃！换礼服要抓紧，婚礼就在10点半！动作快！MOVE！”

 

***  
卡哈拉住宅区

 

　　有一个黑帮有钱老公的好处，就是当BOSS三更半夜打电话说第二天就要结婚的时候，可以随时借出来场地。

　　这是一栋带有漂亮私家沙滩的私人豪宅，一大堆日本黑帮份子正在以日本人特有的一丝不苟匆忙地布置着婚礼会场。白色的凉棚搭在沙滩上两棵棕榈树之间，上边已经扎满了绿茵。一条鲜花铺成的路径从沙滩凉棚处一直铺到沙滩边缘，这头是扎着绿色藤蔓和鲜花的进场拱门。

　　凉棚左边是长长的搭着印花桌布的桌台，已经摆上了冰上的香槟和精美餐具，餐具之间也点缀着插满鲜花的花瓶。各种自助食物还没有端上来，旁边一个巨大的七层结婚蛋糕已经摆好了，但明显是匆忙制成，上边的奶油雕花歪歪斜斜。

　　凉棚右边是一个乐队演奏的场地，乐队成员已经就位，抱着尤克里里、大提琴和吉他的乐手正在调弦试音做准备，乐台一角还摆着一架白色的钢琴。

　　凉棚正面几排观礼的座椅已经整齐摆好，被邀请的客人大都还没到。只有Kamekona起了个大早开着他的虾车跑过来，Chin和Lou正在帮着他把各种包含虾字的豪华大餐往外摆。

　　豪宅周围有一些豪华轿车到了，从上边下来一些奇形怪状的人，进去别墅会客房跟Adam谈过一阵子之后，又从里边走到外边来，探头探脑地打量会场，似乎在犹豫到底要不要先落座。

　　他们大多都是带着满脸横肉的保镖的一些花衬衣——这都是Adam突然也抽风邀请的几个其他帮派的头目，原本是过来谈生意，Adam干脆就邀请他们顺道来参加婚礼。“也不是很多人啦，正好在跟他们几个谈事，而且这几个都是正在把生意弄上岸的。”Adam忍笑解释，“怎么说也是婚礼，而且既然你是想要整他们两个，总要多几个人观礼才好……”

　　正在泳池旁边扎新娘花束的Kono给了他个白眼。“你进去看看，他们两个衣服换得怎么样了。”

　　Adam往别墅房间去了，不一会儿笑抽了出来，“他俩换得差不多了，但是估计一时还出不来。你自己去看看吧Kono，我去看看其他客人到了没有。”

　　Kono捏着新娘花束正要往里走，想想又放下了，拿起旁边已经扎好的两条鲜艳的花环进去了。

　　Kono推开别墅一楼大客房的门，里边Steve和Danny已经换上了相同款式的西裤和白衬衫，两人正把一条白色半透明的头纱揉成一团，互相往对方身上扔来扔去。

　　“Danny，这只是一条围巾而已……”

　　“放屁，围巾为什么只有一条？要戴也是你戴。”

　　“这象征着爱情的纯洁……”Steve一只手又把头纱扔回去，一只手扶着肋下受伤的部位，笑得不行。

　　“再笑你就可以回去住院了！”Danny又把头纱卷成一团砸了过去。

　　Kono在一边笑出了声，伸手敲敲门引起注意。两人看过来，Danny一眼就看到Kono手上的两个花环。“噢，Kono……”Danny郁闷地，“不是要带这个吧，非得带上这个吗？”

　　Kono走过来，一手一个花环举起来，冲着他俩晃晃，“这个你们两个必须要带上的哦！带上这个的话头纱就可以饶了你们了。”

　　Steve无所谓地耸耸肩，Kono走上去，Steve低头让她给他挂脖子上了，然后得意地冲着Danny扬扬下巴。

　　Danny扁着嘴，受刑一样地让Kono也给他带上了。Kono刚一松手，Danny就低头去看胸前这一大串五颜六色的花环，然后两只手提溜起来。

　　“不准取下来！”Kono警告说，然后扬扬手里的头纱，“谁取下来谁就戴这个！”

　　Danny皱着脸，继续提溜着挂在脖子上的花环，看向Steve，“可不可以不要戴嘛。”

　　“只是一个花环而已，”Steve一脸捍卫地说，“在夏威夷，人人都会带花环，不同场合佩戴不同的花环是我们夏威夷的文化。”

　　“……”Danny松开手，Kono满意地打量他俩一眼，“你们俩差不多了就赶紧出来吧，我估计客人差不多都快到了。”

　　刚一转身，Danny又用手把花环提溜起来了。“Danny……”Kono余光瞟见，差点一头栽到，转身警告地瞪着他，晃了晃手里的头纱。

　　“拜托……在这个国家除了夏威夷的所有地方，衬衫正确的搭配都应该是体面又庄重的领带……”Danny说。

　　Steve冲着他一笑，然后把头转向一边表示不予支持。

　　“……Steve，”Danny说，“我想替你打领带嘛。”

　　Steve顿了一下，把头又转了过来，Danny又冲着他把花环抖了抖。

　　Steve撅起嘴，抱起手臂看向Kono，明显有所动摇。

　　“……你们两个真的是够了……”Kono扶额，怒其不争地对Steve说，“你确定你俩今天只打算假结婚吗BOSS？”她一脸无语地走到一大堆各式礼服和饰物盒子里边翻翻捡捡，翻出两条颜色成对的领带扔到两人手里。“给我赶紧的！马上就到点了！”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-12-11 22:58  随缘居）


	22. Chapter 22

* （接上节）

 

　　Steve和Danny走到外边的时候都吓了一跳，两人站得远远地，有点畏惧地看着会场，他们都没料到居然会来这么多人。

　　“看来这回不整死我们他们是不会罢休了。”Steve说。

　　“……简直是用尽全力了。”Danny同意地说。

　　后院又有车到了，Denning州长带着地区检察官Ellie一起从车上下来。

　　“好极了。”Danny说。两人迎上去，州长看到他们两个停了下来，把手放在腰上，没好气地，“我倒没料到这个居然真能举行。”州长说，“好吧，新婚快乐两位。”

　　Ellie穿着得体的紫色小礼服裙，站在一旁冲着Steve抿嘴微笑，表情有些微妙。Steve似乎也有些尴尬起来。

　　四个人分别握握手打过招呼，“我也没料到啊，长官。说真的，”Danny毒舌说，“您跑来凑什么热闹？这种胡闹的事儿我以为已经不适合你的年纪了。”

　　“Steve，你真得回去好好教育一下你家这口子了，”州长说，“他真的是一点礼貌都不懂。”

　　“抱歉，长官，等我销假上工之后会好好说他的。”Steve抱着膀子说。

　　州长哼了一声，“今天我是你们的证婚人，”他说，“你们在我面前最好老实一点，免得待会儿我说了什么不该说的话。”

　　Steve立刻转头教训Danny，“对长官要尊重，听到没？像州长这样一直正直地致力于服务社会的人，就是我们学习的楷模。明白？”

　　“明白。”Danny说，看向州长，“您一直是我心目中的榜样，长官，长大以后我一定要成为你这样的人。”

　　旁边的Ellie笑出了声，“好嘛，现在我知道你选他的理由了，Steve。”

　　四个人说说笑笑，走到沙滩旁，州长和漂亮的检察官都表示让他俩继续先待在这边，自行去仪式会场落座了。那里已经稀稀拉拉地坐了不少人。

　　Joe上校已经到场了，正跟Lou坐在左边第一排聊天，看到州长和检察官过来，一起起身迎接。

　　他们后排是Fong和Max的女徒弟Mindy Shaw，他俩正坐在一块儿嘀嘀咕咕——Fong正在跟新来的实习鉴证官兴奋地介绍Danny和Steve过去的黑历史。他俩旁边和身后是特警队长Sam，凶案组组长Duke，以及Mamo等等一众相熟的HPD的警官们。他们这几天刚刚从一连串同事的葬礼上下来，脸上的阴郁和悲伤还没消除，互相拍拍肩安慰鼓励，低声交谈。

　　“他们两个来真的？”

　　“假的，据头儿说是因为大伙太抑郁了所以逼着他俩出来让我们闹一闹治愈一下……”

　　隔着中间过道，另外一边第一排坐着已经搞定婚礼大餐的Kamekona，他和体型只比他小一轮的胖兄弟以及独立调查人Jerry一起，三个人霸占了六个人的座位。后几排坐着几个观礼的帮派头目，旁边的保镖站了一会儿之后也被老大叫过去坐下了，蛇头Sang Min 居然也混在这群黑帮份子里边，一个黑帮头目正在跟他吐槽：“全岛的黑帮都刚死了人，这两个死条子大摇大摆跑到我们的地盘上来结婚，那个小日本居然还敢请我们来观礼，这是在故意刺激我们吗。”

　　“看看猴戏有什么关系，”Sang Min撇撇嘴，“要我说，待会儿该让他们两个跳艳舞。”

　　再过去就是乐队台前铺着木板作为舞池的空地。Kono穿着及膝的白色露背礼裙站在这里，Adam也西装革履。两人都带着花环，一人拿着一束绿白映衬的手捧花相视而笑——他俩是伴郎伴娘。“如果不知情的话，都会以为这一对才是今天婚礼的主角吧。”Adam笑意盈盈地牵着Kono的手说，吻了一下，“Kono，你真的是漂亮极了。”

　　此时乐队已经开始演奏猫王的《夏威夷婚礼之歌》，婚礼歌手是个风度翩翩的美男子，穿着出席婚礼的白色礼服，清了下嗓子开始演唱：

　　This is the moment I've waited for  
　　这就是我盼望的时刻

　　I can hear my heart singing  
　　我能听到我的心在唱歌

　　Soon bells will be ringing  
　　铃声很快就要响起

　　This is the moment Of sweet Aloha  
　　这是甜蜜幸福的夏威夷时刻

　　I will love you longer than forever  
　　我将永永远远爱你

　　Promise me that you will leave me never  
　　答应我咱俩永不分离  
　　……

　　Kono忍不住脸红微笑，两个人眼看就要吻到一起去了，有人从旁边过，“请先让一让，”穿着酷似黑客帝国造型的黑风衣白衬衫，酷酷地出现在一旁的Max面无表情说。他将担任本场婚礼的司仪。

　　Max从两人中间穿过，走了两步又停下，转身说，“我要到台上去了，你们两个现在的任务难道不应该是去把新郎和新郎押上来吗？”

 

　　Steve和Danny听到音乐响起来的时候都有点腿软，看到Kono和Adam一人捧着一束花走过来的时候，两个人对望一眼，转身就跑。

　　“靠！你们两个别跑！”Kono大怒，从大腿上拔出手枪追了上来，“给我站住！再不站住我就开枪了！”

　　Adam笑抽了蹲在地上。

　　落荒而逃的两个人没跑几步就被拦下来了——Chin守在路中间，也拔出了枪对着他俩，“乖乖回去结婚，就什么事都没有。”Chin半眯着眼睛警告说。

　　Steve很光棍地举起了手，“OKey，OK。”

　　“拜托——”Danny也笑抽了，蹲在地上，把头埋进手里。

　　Kono已经愤怒地追了上来，“我们忙了一整晚！”Kono发飙说，“Adam，让你家小弟给我关上前后大门守好了！想跑，门都没有！”

　　《夏威夷婚礼之歌》已经开始奏第二遍，Chin拿出手铐，一边忍笑一边把两人各一只手地拷在了一起。这个时候Danny的手机先响了，他举起自由的那只手表示投降，然后坐在地上摸出手机看了看，是他老妈发的短信——

　　Clara：“好孩子，如果你要出柜的话我和你爸爸都支持你。我们爱你。”

　　“啊啊……”Danny抓狂地，“你们居然连我妈也通知了，要不要这么过份……”

　　然后Steve的手机开始短信响不停。他也干脆坐了下来，摸出手机一看，最先发来信息的是正在欧洲蜜月旅行的Deb阿姨——

　　Deb：“干得好，Steve。我就知道你和我一样勇敢！爱情不应该被俗世眼光所阻碍，Danny是个好小伙子，值得你珍惜！”

　　Steve叹气，捏了捏鼻粱，然后接着往下翻。下一条是Cath，只有短短一句——

　　Catherine：“你们两个还是搞到一起了。”

　　“……真的很过份啊，”Steve也抓狂了，“还有谁是你们没有通知到的！”继续翻，再下一条是他那位行踪莫测的老妈——

　　Doris：“我知道从小没在你身边，没机会跟你好好谈一下这方面的事……总之，你是大男孩了，自己的事情自己拿主意就好。”

　　“……这一条为什么看着好无情。”Danny脑袋凑过来看他手机，评价说。Steve把手机避开他，瞪，Danny撇撇嘴转过头表示不看了。Steve再看最后一条，是他老妹的——

　　Mary：“老哥，别傻了，打铁要趁热，仪式结束就赶紧去登记。”

　　Steve也忍不住笑了起来，然后在Danny试图偷窥的时候直接关掉了手机。Danny打算抢过来看的时候，他自己手机又响了，“噢NO——”Danny抱头，这一回是视频电话，Rachel的头像正在坚持不懈地晃动着，“你们太过分了啊——”他抓着自己头发，郁闷了好半天终于认命地接起来，“——嘿，Rachel。”

　　“Danny？嗯……我就知道，你上回没跟我一起走其实是有原因的……”

　　“……上次是因为出了事……”

　　“反正都是为了同一个人对不对？”Rachel说，她偏着头面带微笑地看着他，无所谓地耸耸肩，“……你家BOSS很英俊啦，你们俩在一起也很搭。不管怎么说，我和Grace都希望你幸福。好了，女儿要跟你说话。”

　　“等等，Rachel，Rachel，别……嘿，甜心……”Danny变脸之快，让周围默默偷窥的几个都闷头笑了起来。

　　“Danno——”Grace出现在画面里，小姑娘翘着嘴，不高兴，“你跟Steve叔叔举行婚礼，为什么都不等我回来参加——”

　　“亲爱的，这只是Kono阿姨他们跟爹地开玩笑，不是真的——”

　　“那什么时候你们才举行真的婚礼呢，下次一定要等我回来再举行哦！”小姑娘又高兴了。

　　“……”Danny叹气，“宝贝儿，你知道爹地为什么要跟Steve叔叔办假婚礼吗？”

　　“知道啊，Kono阿姨说，你和Steve叔叔背着阿姨他们做了很危险的事，为了处罚你们，所以让你们办假婚礼来取笑你们。”

　　“——对啊，所以宝贝儿，这不是真的，爹地不会跟你Steve叔叔真结婚的，所以没有什么真的婚礼……”

　　小姑娘翘起嘴，又不高兴了，“Danno——，我要跟Steve叔叔说电话。”

　　“……”Danny无语地转过头，看着Steve，Steve伸出手看着他，Danny警告地使了个眼色才把电话递给了他。

　　“嘿，Grace。”

　　“嘿。Steve叔叔，你跟我爹地真结婚的时候，我可以参加吗？”

　　“……好呀，如果我跟你爹地真结婚，一定等到你在的时候才举办婚礼，好不好？”

　　“……Steve！”Danny怒瞪。

　　“唉，”小姑娘在那边叹气，“Steve叔叔，看来你求婚没有成功啊！我爹地很难搞，你还要加把劲啊！”

　　除了Danny，其他几个全笑喷了。“……Grace……”Danny哭笑不得。Rachel也在那边笑得不行，抱着小姑娘亲了一口说，“甜心，跟爹地说再见吧，他跟你Steve叔叔还有假婚礼要举行呢。”

　　小姑娘点头同意了，“爹地，快去举行婚礼吧，要遵守时间，已经10点半了。”

　　Danny很想扶额，另一只手却跟Steve拷着，“……跟妈咪好好旅行吧，我的宝贝小姑娘，”他说，“Bye，Danno爱你。”

　　“我也爱你，Danno，”小姑娘糯糯地说，想了想，补充，“还有Steve叔叔。Bye。”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2014-12-12 21:46  随缘居）


	23. Chapter 23

*（再接上）

 

　　Steve和Danny出现在进场拱门旁边的时候，《夏威夷婚礼之歌》第三遍都已经快奏完了。看到新人终于出现在仪式会场，观礼坐席上响起一片口哨声。Chin是主婚人，绕开拱门和鲜花通道先进去了，在凉棚那边跟Max碰上头。然后Max向乐队点点头示意了一下，《夏威夷婚礼之歌》停了下来，改成了《婚礼进行曲》。

　　“这样亵渎婚姻真的没问题吗？”Danny望天。

　　“我现在后悔还来得及吗？”Steve问Kono。

　　“你们两个，给我赶紧走！”Kono说，然后把手捧花塞到Danny手里，Adam也忍着笑走上来，把手里的花束递给了Steve，“配合一点，忍忍就好。”Adam说，拍拍他俩的肩膀，然后把他们推进了拱门。

　　欢呼声掌声雷动，Steve和Danny苦着脸捧着花埋头走，十来米的鲜花通道简直就像跨海大桥一样漫长。

　　终于捱到尽头，站在凉棚面前，跟在他们身后的Kono和Adam相视一笑，接过两人手上的花束分开走到两边站立。Max超级肃穆地两手举起来，往下压了压，观礼席安静了下来，只有零星的偷笑声。Max也不看Steve和Danny，对着观礼席说：“今天，众位宾朋欢聚于此，见证这一对不着调的新人所举行的毫无诚意的婚礼。请问，这里谁是证婚人？”

　　坐在观礼席的州长说，“是我。”他站了起来，看看四周，叉腰，“根据美国以及夏威夷州的法律，我在此证明，这两个家伙的结婚完全是非自愿和不合法的。”

　　四下传来一阵笑声。

　　Steve和Danny对望了一眼，一起埋着头把带着手铐的手举起来摇了摇，笑声又是一片。

　　Max终于看向两人，向着他俩露出笑容，“请两位上前一步。”

　　Steve和Danny垂头丧气地跨上台阶，站进了凉棚里。“我经过本次婚礼的主婚人Kelly警督的授权，在此主持McGarrett少校和Williams警司的结婚仪式。众位，今天我们在这阳光明媚的夏日海滩，迎来了一对搭档了四年七个月零三天的亲密战友幸福的结合。

　　“新郎和新郎，你们到此表达心愿，希望假装结为夫妻，并保证没有任何法律、道德、宗教的问题能妨碍你们的结合。现在，请你们互相握住被铐起来的那只手，聆听对方想说的话……

　　”……呃，实际上呢，这些话已经提前写好了。”Max停下来，伸手从偷笑的Kono那里接过两张纸条，看了一眼递给Steve和Danny一人一张。“McGarrett少校，你先来吧。”Max说。

　　Steve打开纸条，老老实实开始念：“……Um，Danny，自从我第一次看到你，我就被你的腰线和翘臀……噢，天啦。”Steve说，他念不下去了，脸都红了。

　　观礼席一片嘘声。

　　Danny立刻去抢Steve手里的纸条。Steve飞快地躲开手，然后高举起来不肯让Danny够到，“……我非得照着这张纸念吗？Max？”

　　“少废话，快点念！”Max说。

　　“……呃，每当你快要胀开衬衣结实的……，我的……都会起立致敬……哇哦，这都谁写的，你们确定这是婚礼上的致辞不是色情小说吗？”Steve把纸条撕掉，揉成一团远远扔了出去，然后单手叉腰，一脸声讨地看着埋着头闷笑的Kono。

　　“BOOOOOOO……”观礼席嘘声一片，Danny看着纸团的方向，恋恋不舍地，“……Steve，你不让我看没问题，这样扔掉就不怕别人捡到拼起来吗……”

　　“除了你还有谁会那么无聊去把那个玩意拼起来啊！”Steve脸黑了。

　　“好吧，因为McGarrett少校的不配合，根据five-o其他队员制定的规则，我宣布McGarrett少校和Williams警司的强制休假同时延长三天。现在再让我们来看看Williams警司的表现。”Max宣布说，然后看着Danny，“到你了。”

　　Danny无语地看看Steve，叹口气，打开自己手上的纸条。然后眉毛挑起，笑了起来，“……Um，Steve，你的身材真的是超辣的，从你第一次没羞没臊地在我面前脱衣服开始，我的眼睛就无法从你那性感火辣的纹身和腹肌上移开。”他耸耸肩，看向Steve，瞄了眼他的腹部，“说真的，Steve，你这样老是随便脱衣服真的是不太好。你作为我上级我是可以告你工作时间性骚扰的。”

　　“Danny，别念。”Steve黑着脸说。

　　Danny撇撇嘴，在一大片口哨和“接着念”的鼓励声中继续，“……我想要用我滚烫的舌头舔上你完美的身体，我想将你含在口中，哇哦，这个就太过分了哦……”

　　观礼席上众人笑得东倒西歪，“哇哦”声和口哨声此起彼伏。

　　“……Danny。”Steve一手撑住额头，蒙住半边眼睛。

　　“……因为我想要将你融化，令你我融为一体，令我能成为你生命中的一部分。Um……Steve，我为你神魂颠倒心醉神迷，你只需向我凝眸就能令我完美，因为我愿在你期许的目光中倾情演出。Steve，请将你的灵与肉与我的混合在一起，只要你接受你永远属于我这个事实，属于我们的甜蜜平静就会到来，我就将拥有无限勇气向前走？”Danny念完了，翻翻纸条两边看，没了。他在一大片欢声雷动里又撇了撇嘴，看了眼Steve，“其实后边写得还不赖……”

　　Steve放下蒙着脸的手，目光闪闪地看了看Danny，脸又红了，又看了看纸团扔出去的方向，看上去好像想要跑过去把撕掉的纸团再捡回来。

　　Max超满意地点点头。“很好，现在我们进入交换戒指的环节……”话音未落，Steve和Danny同时把左手的戒指亮了亮，“下一步。”Steve说。台下又是一片夹带着嘘声和口哨的笑声。

　　“……好吧。”Max超级不爽地说，“那就下一步。请两位互相握住被铐起来的那只手，这一次请不要再做无谓的抵抗了！下一个环节的惩罚假期是一周！”

　　Steve看着Danny，Danny不情不愿地翻转手腕，Steve露出笑容握住了他的手。

　　“Steve McGarrett，你所握住的男子将是你假装婚配的爱人，你愿意向他承诺，无论是病弱还是健康，无论是贫穷还是富有，无论是在愁苦暗淡的日子里，还快乐光明的顺境中，你都爱他，照顾他，尊敬他，支持他，凡事以诚相待，终身相守，至死不渝吗？”

　　“……好像没有什么问题？”Steve说。

　　嘘声响起，“……少校，”Max拖长了声音警告说，“一周哦……”

　　“好吧好吧，OK，”Steve举手投降，“I do。”

　　Max又转向Danny，“Danny Williams，你愿意跟随这个男人吗？爱他、忠诚于他，不论贫穷、疾病、困苦，都不离不弃，一生相随，直至死亡？”

　　“一生是不是有点长……”Danny说，Steve转头瞪着他，黑着脸。“好吧，”Danny改口说，“跟你这种天煞孤星待在一起，我想一辈子也不算是一个很长的时间跨度……”

　　Steve的脸更黑了，Max又开始警告了，“Danny……不要逼我对你们下毒手……”

　　“……那你再问一遍，刚才我没有听清。”

　　“……Danny Williams，”Max再一次真心感受到了任务的艰巨，“你愿意跟随这个男人吗？爱他、忠诚于他，不论贫穷、疾病、困苦，都不离不弃，一生相随，直至死亡？”

　　“……OK，I do，老实说，这倒真是没有什么大问题，除了我还是超级讨厌他之外。反正你也没有说不可以讨厌……”

　　Max超级无力地垂头，宣布，“好了，就是这样，我宣布你俩正式成为假夫妻。Steve，现在你可以吻你的新娘了。”

　　“等等，”Danny不爽地，“为什么我是新娘？为什么不能他是新娘。”

　　“我猜是因为我长得比你高。”Steve冲他抬抬下巴。

　　“这是什么逻辑啊。有法律依据吗？我不服，我要上诉。”

　　“……Danny，”Max叹气，问，“我问你，平时你俩一起出门的时候，通常是谁为谁开门？”

　　“……”

　　“SO——”Max也摊摊手，然后转身对着正低头笑的Steve，“快去亲他！”

　　“快点亲！快点亲！”观礼席开始起哄。

　　Danny斗鸡似的瞪着Steve，Steve低着头，脸上的笑容越来越大。“喂，你们两个到底亲不亲？赶快完事儿好开饭了。”Kamekona在下边喊。

　　Steve抬眼看着Danny，笑得一脸阳光灿烂，“再让我亲一下就全部搞定了嘛。”

　　Danny站在那儿，叹气，往四周看了看，“好吧，”他叉着腰说，然后走上前去，伸手去抱Steve的脖子。Steve退后一点，有点意外，“你干嘛？”

　　“你长这么高太讨厌了。”Danny说，终于也有点儿脸红了，伸手抱住Steve的脖子。Steve低下头，下意识伸手揽住Danny的腰，然后感到自己嘴唇被什么柔软的东西轻轻碰触了一下。接着就被巨大的起哄声、口哨声、掌声和漫天花瓣淹没了。

　　“咱们这下会被笑话一辈子了。”Danny两手抱着Steve的脖子，叹息着把额头撞上他的肩膀。

　　Steve低笑起来，紧紧还了搭档一个拥抱，“我爱你，Danno。”他说。

　　“……我也爱你，Babe。”Danny无声地叹口气，说。

　　音乐响起，观礼的客人们站起来笑闹着随意交谈走动，享受香槟和美食，Kamekona开始各种推荐自己的鲜虾大餐，Kono和Adam抱在一起拥吻，Max带着满足的笑容不知道什么时候坐到了钢琴面前，开始弹奏猫王在电影《蓝色夏威夷》中的经典名曲《坠入爱河》，婚礼歌手深情的歌声在美丽的海滩上婉转飘扬：

　　wise man say only fools rush in.  
　　智者说只有傻瓜才会坠入爱河

　　but i can't help falling in love with you.  
　　但我就是无法克制爱上你

　　shall i stay? would it be a sin?  
　　我该停下吗，如果这是种罪？

　　if i can't help falling in love with you .  
　　如果我不能停止爱你

　　like a river flows surely to the sea.  
　　就象那河流必定会流入大海

　　darling so it goes  
　　亲爱的，就这么回事

　　somethings are meant to be  
　　有些事必然会发生

　　take my hand  
　　牵住我的手

　　take my whole life too.  
　　把我整个生命也带走吧

　　for i can't help falling in love with you.  
　　因为我没法让自己不爱上你  
　　……

　　

　　“Danno，我们以后会去登记的吧。”

　　“……所以一开始我就跟你说了，Steve，牵手这种事情真的不能有。”

　　“……why？”

　　“……因为上一秒牵了手，下一秒就会大着肚子去结婚……”

　　“……”

 

***  
**The End**

（完成于 2014-12-13 05:12 随缘居）


End file.
